BeliEVE in Riley
by sheneversneezedagain
Summary: When Eve's parents go on a year long cruise she has to look after her little sister Becky.After meeting the newer superstars Becky finds herself draw to the cheeky, childlike Alex Riley. But when mr woo woo woo sets his sights on Becky what will happen? !ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**Alex**

I glanced at my watch. I was still quite early; it didn't hurt to be early, gave me more time to change in to my gear.

I killed the engine, and looked over at the arena. It was weird to think that in a few hours time the place would be packed, watching me either get beaten to a pulp or watching me beat my opponent to a pulp.

I sighed. I grabbed at the door handle, ready to leave, enter the arena, and get changed, ready to entertain the people coming tonight.

I was just about to open the door when a car parked next to me. I quickly released the door handle and stared at the person in the car next to me.

It was Eve Torres.

I stepped out of the car and tapped on the passenger window. Eve turned and gave me an exasperated look before un-doing her seat belt and exiting the car.

"You tryin to kill me or something?" I asked her, she shook her head and smiled.

"I thought we were friends again, now that you've ditched the Miz and actually become a likeable human being." I folded my arms across my chest and ground my teeth together.

She cocked her head to the side, challenging me.

I raised my hands in surrender.

"You win Torres!" She smiled.

"I always win Riley!" The door beside me opened and the blonde bombshell herself Barbara Blank stepped out. "Hey Barbie." I said and she greeted me with her brightest smile.

"Hey Alex, I take it you and Eve have been arguing again?" She asked and Eve laughed.

"Well I wouldn't call it arguing, more like me coming up with the better comebacks."

"Ha ha." I said, not stopping my voice from dripping with sarcasm.

The door closest to Eve opened and a small brunette stepped out, she turned to Eve and smiled.

"Who is that?" I asked, I couldn't help it, the girl was gorgeous. Shiny chocolate brunette curls framed her delicate face. She had light olive skin and thick, long eyelashes that she batted as she glanced around the parking lot. Suddenly her hazel eyes locked onto mine and I was hooked.

"Alex Riley," Eve said. "Meet Rebecca Torres."

"AKA," Barbie added. "Becky Torres."

Eve put an arm around Becky and I could see the resemblance. Why out of all the divas in the WWE did she have to be related to Eve?

Don't get me wrong, I liked Eve, I just didn't see Eve letting me get with her sister.

"Hey Becky." I said, waving a hand at her. She smiled shyly at me and waved back. It was then I noticed that she was only wearing a blue vest top.

"Ain't ya gonna get cold?" I asked her and Eve shook her head.

"She's a Torres, nothing can shake us."

"Not even the cold?" I asked

"Not even the cold." Eve said. She turned to her sister. "We should get going; we've got a lot of stuff to do." Barbie nodded.

Barbie followed Eve and they opened the trunk, grabbed their suitcases before closing it. "Bye Alex!" They said before turning and heading for the arena.

"Nice meeting you Becky!" I called, and she turned and gave me a small smile before yelling.

"You too!" I stared after them for a while, before shaking my head and getting back to business.


	2. Chapter 2

**Becky**

"You like him don't you?" Barbie said, prodding me lightly in the ribs. I swatted her away, but she persisted, waiting for a reaction.

"I like him, but not in the way you think." Barbie frowned at me and I shrugged at her.

"Puh-lease, I know that look Becky! You've fallen for him, don't deny it!" Eve said wagging a finger at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah," Barbie said. "Why else would you go all shy?"

I hated to admit it, but Alex was a great looking guy, on top of that he had a great personality. I was bound to fall for him at some point, especially with those mysterious dark brown eyes.

"I don't know!" I said, my voice getting higher as I became defensive. "Maybe because I've never met him before?" I asked.

Barbie shook her head and turned to Eve.

"You're never normally that shy when you meet new people." Eve said frowning at me in a concerned way.

"Maybe I've changed, maybe you've changed, we haven't seen each other for the past year and I've mainly only seen you on the TV, which I can't exactly rely on seeing as most of it is acting." Barbie put a hand on my shoulder.

"You got that right!"

"You really had mom and dad when you were '_seeing'_ R-truth; I had to convince them not to call, they wanted to know why you would be dating a guy like that!" Eve smiled.

"They should know by now that it's all made up and that we're just acting, I've been doing this for four years now!"

"They're just concerned about their daughter that's all, I mean you are the oldest; I'm meant to look up to you." I grinned at her.

"But you don't right?" Barbie said and I nodded.

"Good." Eve said, glancing at me. "I don't wanna see you inside that ring unless it's announcing a match."

"Ok!" I said. "Chill, I don't wanna be a WWE diva any way, it's too hard." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Barbie and Eve roll their eyes as we headed into the arena.

I sat on the bench in the locker room waiting for my sister and her friend to return, to see if there would be anything I could do this week. Eve said if I got given something to do and I liked it she could ask about a yearly fixture. I just needed to wait.

My thoughts suddenly drifted back to Alex and how nice he had been to me. I wasn't quite sure about my feelings for him.

He was a good looking guy that was true but I didn't like him in that way.

At least not yet.

There was a crash as the locker room door met the stone wall and I returned to the real world.

I looked up to see the familiar red hair belonging to Alicia Fox.

Alicia suddenly noticed me and squealed. She came running over and pulled me into a hug.

"When Eve told me you were coming back I didn't expect to see you tonight!" Alicia said releasing me. "What you been up to girl?"

"Finishing college and giving my parents the chance to go on the year long cruise they've been dreaming of." I said and Alicia smiled.

"So you're with us for a whole year huh?"

"Yeah, looks that way."

"Awesome!" Alicia cried hugging me again. "It'll be so much fun!"

I smiled as Alicia released me from her hug again.

"So," she said. "Have you met any one you like yet?"

I sat down opposite her, my thoughts drifting back to Alex. "No." I said.

"Don't lie to me Becky!" Alicia said pointing a finger at me.

The locker room door opened to reveal Eve and Barbie.

"Hey Fox!" Barbie said, coming over and sitting with us.

"Hey Barbie," Alicia said putting an arm round Barbie and giving her a squeeze.

Eve came over to us. "What were you guys talking about?" she asked and Alicia smiled at me.

"This one likes someone doesn't she? Who is it?"

"You didn't tell Fox? You really must be in denial." Eve said grinning.

"I am not in denial! I don't like him that way!"

"Sure you don't!" Barbie said.

"Who is it?" Alicia cried, glancing between the three of us.

Barbie looked at Eve before turning and whispering in Alicia's ear.

"No way!" she said staring at me. "Really?"

I folded my arms and sighed. I couldn't win.

"Aww cheer up Becks," Eve said sitting next to me and wrapping what was meant to be a comforting arm around me. "We got you a job."

"What job?" I asked.

"Backstage interviewer, you can have it for the whole year if you want, they said they were looking for a new girl."

"Ok," I said thinking about it. It sounded like a good job, I hoped it would be.

"I can do that." I said nodding.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alex**

I paced up and down the locker room.

I was facing Drew McIntyre. He was a tough competitor which was making me nervous.

And seeing as we both want a title shot this match was a pretty important one.

One I needed to win if I wanted to make a name for myself here.

I started to jump up and down; I couldn't let the nerves get the better of me.

I needed to be focused. I needed to win this one.

I sat down on the nearest bench and began to think about Drew's methods.

He used the ring as a weapon. A lot. The longer the match goes on for the more frustrated Drew gets.

Great.

Almost no chance in hell of me winning.

I began to think of tactics when the door was thrown open and Zack Ryder came running in.

"Man oh man!" he cried sitting down opposite me and sighing.

"What's up with you? Normally guys aren't too happy when they lose a match." I said frowning at him.

"Yeah I know!" He said looking at me like I was stupid. "But man she was hot!"

"What are you talking about Ryder? You never normally make sense but today it's like you're fluent in another language!"

Zack frowned at me and shook his head.

"You didn't watch what happened after my match?" he asked, sounding a little hurt.

"No." I said, to be honest I hadn't really been paying attention to his match; I only knew he lost because his music didn't play at the end of the match.

"Well any way," he said shaking the hurt off. "There's this really hot new chick who's a backstage interviewer!" he said sighing and staring into space dreamily.

"Looks like you've fallen for her Ryder!" I said chuckling.

Ryder opened his mouth in shock.

"Are you serious bro? I'm _Zack Ryder_! I do the talkin and the chicks do the fallin! Woo Woo Woo, you know it!" he said starting to fist pump.

Suddenly something Ryder said came back to me.

"Wait, you said this chick was new?"

Ryder nodded, pausing the fist pumping for the moment.

"I didn't know we were getting a new interviewer!"

"Neither did I bro until she grabbed me and started asking me about my match. I personally think it was just an excuse to talk to me."

I rolled my eyes. Of course he would think that.

"Huh," I said frowning. "Who could this new girl be?" I said more to myself than Ryder, who had continued to fist pump.

I thought about it for a good few minutes before it clicked.

Becky?

If it was Becky then that meant we'd be seeing a lot more of each other.

I smiled and stood up.

"Where you going bro?" Ryder asked, mid fist pump.

"I'm gonna find out who this new chick is, see if she's real or just part of your imagination."

"Oh she was real alright." Ryder said and I left before he started to drool.

I headed for the curtains that lead to the ring, and sure enough I saw a small brunette standing with her back to me, holding a microphone.

I went over to her and put my hands over her eyes.

"Who is it?" she asked sounding slightly annoyed.

"Guess." I said, smiling as she tried to free herself.

"I'm not good at guessing games." She said, grabbing at my hands and trying to remove them. "Jeez," she said. "Your hands are huge!"

I laughed. "Wow! You must be related to Eve, she always manages to insult me!"

"Aha!" Becky cried. "You're Alex aren't you?"

I removed my hands from her eyes and she turned to face me.

"What gave it away?" I asked, putting on a confused face.

"Oh I don't know," she said. "Maybe the big paws?" She grinned at me, her hazel eyes twinkling.

"Hey!" I said pointing at her. "Leave my big paws out of this!" She giggled.

Officially the cutest sound _ever_.

"How did you know where to find me?" she asked and I smiled.

"Mr Woo Woo Woo couldn't keep his mouth shut, he was bragging about some new chick who was extremely hot!" Becky smiled.

"You think I'm extremely hot?" she asked cocking her head and struggling to hide a smile.

I felt my cheeks flush.

"Um," I said, scratching at the back of my neck. She smiled smugly at me.

"Um?" she asked. "Is that your final answer?"

I laughed and shook my head. "Don't flatter yourself." I said and she gasped.

"Harsh!" she said slapping my arm.

"Hey you asked for it!"

"Correct me if I'm wrong but I don't think I asked you to insult me!"

"You're a Torres; it's my natural instinct to insult you!" I said shrugging. She nodded.

"I'll let you off this time! But if you try and use that excuse again this," she said tapping the plastic part of the mic. "Meets your head."

"Is that a threat?" I asked trying not to laugh at her bravado.

"You bet it is!" she said.

"I'd love to see you try and hit me round the head with that!" I said putting emphasis on the word try.

"Oh you asked for it!" she said, swinging the mic at my head.

I caught it mid swing.

"No fair!" she said pouting.

"No fair?" I asked chuckling. "You expected me to just let you hit me with your microphone?"

"Yeah." she said, shrugging.

"Nice," I said, trying to sound hurt. "I thought we were friends."

"Well you thought wrong!" she said, yanking the mic from my hands.

I opened my mouth in mock shock and put a hand on my heart.

"Ouch! That one hurt!" I said.

"Good!" she said grinning.

"You really are Eve Torre's sister." I said shaking my head.

"Is that good or bad?" she asked.

"Hmm," I said, stroking an imaginary beard. "A bit of both." I said shrugging.

"Why's that?" she asked frowning.

"Well it's good cause it means conversations with you won't be boring, but it's bad because let's be honest there is no way in hell your sister is gonna let us be friends!"

"Why?"

"Well you're her little sister correct?"

"Yeah," she said frowning.

"And I'm not exactly the type of guy your sister would like you hanging out with."

"Why do you think that?"

"There's a reason The Miz and I were put together, trust me you don't wanna find out." I said sighing.

She reached out and put a hand on my arm. "I've see what he does Alex, you're not like that, I know it."

"How do you know?" I asked, looking into her eyes. She held my gaze.

"There's something about you Alex Riley, I may have only just met you but I can tell that somewhere inside of you right about here," she said prodding the area where my heart would be located.

"Is a guy who maybe doesn't think about the consequences of his actions but regrets them afterwards and that's what makes you a good person!"

There was a cough behind us and Becky jumped away, her cheeks were scarlet and she bit her lip.

I turned to see Eve, her arms folded and an eyebrow raised.

"Can I have a word Alex?" she asked, I nodded and followed her down the corridor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about Alex and Becky POVs crossing, i couldn't really think of the seperate conversations that would be going on if i did their POVs in seperate chapters so i crossed them over... Hope you don't mind and enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Becky<strong>

I watched as Alex was lead down the corridor by Eve to have what was supposed to a private conversation.

How a conversation in the middle of a corridor could be private I don't know.

I felt sorry for Alex, after spending 22 years with her I knew a lecture with Eve was not something to go about lightly. Especially with an expression like that on her face.

I hoped she wasn't going to be too harsh on him; we were only talking after all. She couldn't blame me for talking to a guy I liked.

I watched as Eve nodded towards me and I saw Alex's cute face crease into a frown.

I watched their conversation for a while, it was clear Alex was getting upset. Well he looked it from the way he kept sighing and throwing his hands in the air.

Someone tapped my shoulder and I turned, I saw a cameraman.

"Hi," he said smiling brightly at me. "You're the new interviewer right?"

"Yeah," I said, glancing back at Alex and Eve for a second. "How can I help you?"

"I just wanted to run by how the schedule is going to be working over the next few weeks."

"Ok!" I said, turning my back on Alex and Eve to give this guy my full attention.

* * *

><p><strong>Alex<strong>

"I'm serious Riley, don't mess her about!" Eve said to me, wagging a finger in my face.

I pushed her hand away and glanced over at Becky who was talking to a cameraman. "Like I'd do that!" I said, my eyes meeting Eve's fierce green ones.

She folded her arms across her chest. "You would do that Riley, I know you, remember?" she said and I slapped a hand against my forehead.

"Yes, I know! But a guy can change can't he?" I asked, getting slightly annoyed with this conversation.

Yes in the past dating never really lasted too long for me, but I was a changed man now.

At least I thought I was.

I sighed and Eve frowned at me.

"You'd do that for her?" she asked softly.

I nodded. "I'd do it for anyone, looking back I hate what I did, but I can't change the past, I can only change the present and hope that it makes a good future."

Eve smiled. "Do you know that's one of the smartest things I've ever heard come out of your mouth Riley." She said and I laughed.

"Always manage to bring an insult into it huh?" I asked and she nodded.

"I kinda have to, I mean its you, I _always_ insult you!"

I smiled. "Good old Eve!" I said and she grinned at me.

* * *

><p><strong>Becky<strong>

"Ok thank you!" I said and the cameraman turned and left.

I heard laughter coming from Alex and Eve and I turned.

They seemed pretty happy.

Good, it meant Alex was no longer in trouble.

Alex caught my eye again and smiled causing Eve to turn and do the same.

Eve turned back to Alex and he nodded. Eve waved to me before walking off.

Alex came back over.

"I take it you're not in that much trouble then?" I asked and he grinned.

"Who said I was gonna get into trouble?"

"Eve looked like she wanted to kill you!" he laughed then pulled a serious face.

"That's true." He said, biting his lip. "But she didn't kill me, thank God!" he said looking up at the ceiling.

"Stop it!" I said slapping him playfully. "Don't joke about God." I said, putting on a serious face and wagging a finger at him.

He swatted my hand away. "It's rude to point!"

"It's rude to hit a girl."

"What?" he asked, struggling to hold back his laughter. "When did I hit a girl?"

"Just a second ago!"

"I didn't hit a girl!"

"Are you calling me a guy?"

"No, I'm saying I didn't hit a girl!"

"But you hit me!"

"I didn't!" Alex said, his voice getting higher making me giggle.

"Um, yes you did."

"Um, no I didn't."

"You did!" I said, crossing my arms. I wasn't the type of girl to give up easily.

"When?" he asked.

"Just a minute ago when I did this." I wagged my finger at him again.

"How is this," he said, swatting my hand away again. "Hitting a girl?"

"You're slapping it away, slapping is a form of hitting!"

"Yeah, but this is hitting a girl." He said, his hand forming a fist which he swung towards me.

Naturally I squealed and flinched.

Alex laughed and I opened my eyes.

"Like I would hit a girl!" I glared at him. "Properly." He added with a shy grin.

"Good." I said smiling.

"Although you do deserve a punch."

"Excuse me?"

"Hey you're the crazy girl who tried to hit me with your microphone, just saying!"

"Ok I'll give you that one!" I said and he smiled.

A security man came over to us.

"Riley, you're up next buddy." He said, patting Alex on the shoulder and acknowledging me with a nod.

"Ok," he said and the man left. "Guess I've gotta go, you'll be watching, right?" he asked, pointing to the monitor on the wall.

"Sure." I said nodding and he smiled, before turning to leave.


	5. Chapter 5

**Alex**

"I told you she was hot didn't I?" Ryder asked for the tenth time, nudging me lightly in the ribs.

"Yes!" I snapped and Ryder looked a little hurt.

"What's the problem bro?" he asked, cocking his head to the side.

"There is no problem." I said sighing. "I'm just fed up of you saying: 'I told you she was hot didn't I?"

"Sorry man, I just wanted to prove a point you know?"

"Yeah well point proven." I said as we headed in to the parking lot.

"Do you think she'd go for me?" Ryder asked and I bit my lip. The thought of Becky and Zack together made my stomach lurch.

I like Ryder and if he managed to find a decent girlfriend I'd be happy for him.

But Becky?

That one would hurt. A lot.

"Why you asking me?" I asked, frowning at him. "I'm just as confused about girls as you are, I swear they speak in code." I said chuckling.

"You guys seemed close."

"We only met this morning, besides she's related to Eve like she'd tell me her deepest and darkest secrets!"

"Yeaaaah, but did she mention me at all?"

"Hmm." I said, pretending to think hard as we crossed the parking lot. "Yeah she did actually."

"Aaaaaannnnd?" he asked, he was almost shaking with excitement.

"She said." I said, smiling as I watched Ryder's face fall as he grew impatient.

"Yes?"

"She said you were arrogant rude, and oh don't forget annoying!"

"Ha, ha very funny Riley!" Ryder said as we neared my rental car. "But seriously, do you think she'd go for me? Do you reckon I could get her number or something?" he asked.

I grinned. "Why don't you ask her yourself?" I said, struggling to hold back my laughter.

"How can I do that she's probably-" he trailed off as he caught sight of the three women surrounding the car next to mine. "No way!" he cried.

"Go on, do you want that date or not?"

"Yeah but in front of her friends?"

"Why not? You'll never know till you try!"

"But that's embarrassing!"

"What's embarrassing?" Eve asked turning towards us.

"Damnit!" Ryder muttered.

"Go on Zack, answer the woman, this one tends to get cranky."

"Watch it Riley!" Eve said glaring at me.

"So what's the problem Ryder? Is it embarrassing for you to be turned down by three women all at the same time?" she asked and Becky and Barbie tried to hold back their laughter.

"No!" Ryder said quickly, glancing at me for help.

"You asked for it, this is your problem!" I said, and out of the corner of my eye I saw Becky turn to frown at me.

"Aww come on man! You're meant to be one of my main Broskis, help me out!"

"You're a big boy now Zack, you've gotta fight your own battles without the aid of your _Broskis_."

Zack glanced at me, then at Eve and finally at Becky. He turned to me again, his eyes questioning. 'Go for it!' I mouthed and he nodded.

"Hey um Becky, can I ask you something?" he asked, going bright red and looking at the floor.

"Sure," she said, turning to frown at me and mouth: 'What are you up to?' I grinned at her and she sighed.

"Um maybe we should talk over there," he said pointing to the other side of the car park. "It's kinda personal."

"Oh ok." She said and he took off. After a quick glance at me Becky followed after him.

"Ok Riley, what are you up to?" Eve asked, folding her arms.

"Nothing!" I said, holding my hands up in surrender. "I'm just helping a friend that's all!"

"Yeah right!" Barbie said, pointing at me. "You're up to something, I can see it!"

"I'm not!"

"Prove it!"

"He's asking for her number and possibly a date." I said, tearing my eyes away from Eve's intense gaze.

"What?" she asked, frowning at me.

She grabbed my arm and pulled me to one side.

"I thought you like her?" she whispered and I nodded.

"I do."

"Then why-"

"He really likes her, he's been going on about her all day, and besides like she'd go for me! He has a better shot than I do!" I said, suddenly aware of Barbie trying to listen in.

"You don't know that." Eve said. "You're a nice guy Alex, you'd be in with a shot, trust me."

"How do I know you're not messing with me?"

"Because-" Eve started but a red faced Becky came over to us, stopping the conversation.

"Did you put him up to that? Because it really isn't funny!" she growled, glaring at me.

Eve grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "Relax," she said, but Becky shook her off.

"Well?" she demanded and I smiled.

"What did he say?" I asked and watched as her expression grew angrier.

"You know what he said!"

"Ok then, how did he say it?"

"So you're admitting to setting it up?"

"No, I'm asking you how he acted. That doesn't mean I'm admitting to your accusation, I'm merely trying to prove my innocence."

"Well he didn't look at me, and he was stuttering and stumbling over his words…" she said, thinking back to her conversation with him.

"Stuttering?" Barbie asked, finally coming into our little huddle. "Zack Ryder stuttered?" she frowned at Becky.

"Yeah," she said glancing at all three of us. "Why?"

"Honey, Zack Ryder never stutters, unless he's around someone threatening."

"Like Sheamus!" Barbie added and I grinned as I watched the realisation hit.

"Oh," she said, turning to me.

"I believe you owe me an apology." I said.

"Yeah, like that's going to happen." She said, turning and running back over to a confused looking Zack Ryder.

"So," Barbie said. "How's it feel losing the girl you like to Ryder?" she asked and I turned to her. I frowned.

"Um what?" I asked.

"I'm not stupid," she said and I opened my mouth to say something.

"Ok!" she said cutting me off. "I may have my moments but I am not completely stupid!"

"You sure?" I asked and I got a slap, from both Eve and Barbie.

"Answer my question Riley!" she said and I sighed.

"Zack's my friend, I think. Besides I've only just met her, it's not like I'm head over heels in love with her. I'm sure I'll get over it if anything does happen."

Barbie smiled, clearly happy about getting the information out of me.

Becky came back over with a smile on her face.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Eve asked, as Becky moved to get into the car.

"What?" she asked frowning at her sister and Eve nodded at me.

"Oh c'mon you have to admit you thought he was up to something to!" she said.

"Yeah, but we were both wrong, I've apologized, now it's your turn."

"It's only fair." Barbie said, and Becky sighed.

"Sorry for accusing you Alex, but it did seem like something you'd set up!"

I smiled. "Apology accepted." I said nodding at her. "Now if you ladies don't mind," I opened the trunk and lifted my suitcase into it. "My hotel bed is calling, better not keep it waiting."


	6. Chapter 6

**Alex**

"Is it too late to call her?" Zack asked me, glancing from me to his phone and then back to me again.

"Well yeah," I said, gesturing to our surroundings. "We are eating." I said, taking a big bite of my burger to strengthen my point.

"That's true." Zack said, looking down at his food sadly.

"Oh c'mon Ryder! If you wanna call her just do it, you can always take her somewhere else, you don't have to take her to dinner!" I said taking another bite out of my burger.

I wish he'd stop moaning, at least he managed to get her number!

He started to scroll through his contacts and soon his phone was pressed against his ear. I rolled my eyes and continued my way through my burger.

His face suddenly lit up.

"Hi Becky! It's me, Zack. Oh yeah, I forgot about that. So any way I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me tonight. You would? Well that's great! Yeah, I'll come by your room in…" he glanced at me and I shrugged. "Half an hour. Ok, 315 got it. See you then! Bye!"

He hung up and grinned at me. "She wants to go out with me!" he exclaimed excitedly.

"Well I guess I better get going then huh?" I said, finishing my burger and picking up its packaging.

"No!" he cried and I frowned at him.

"Dude, it's your first date with her, me being there will only make it more awkward for the pair of you." I stood up and put my rubbish in one of the bins.

"Yeah, but I'd feel better if you were there man, I mean you both get along, we get along… It would really help me out if you were there!"

I sighed. Sure I wanted to see Becky again, but while she was on a date with one of my friends?

"C'mon man, just this one time, I promise."

"Ok, but it better be the first and last time." I said, meeting his eyes. He nodded at me and smiled.

"Thanks man! You're a good friend."

"I wish I wasn't." I muttered and Ryder cocked his head having not heard me properly.

"What's that?" he asked and I shook my head.

"Nothing man, nothing."

Half an hour later I found myself standing outside room 315.

Zack went up to the door and took a deep breath.

"Just knock already!" I said we'd been standing here for at least two minutes without him knocking; I just wanted to get it over with.

I knew Becky wouldn't be too happy to see me I just wanted to get her reaction out of the way.

The door opened and Eve stood in front of us. She frowned at me before turning away.

"Becky your date and his buddy are here!" she called before heading back inside.

I heard Becky shout something back at her sister and then she was at the door.

"Alex! What are you doing here?" she asked and I took a step back, she was stunning.

She still had her hair down and she was wearing a dark blue mini dress. It looked amazing on her.

Ryder nudged me and I moved my eyes to the wall. "Zack invited me." I said shrugging.

I saw Becky glance at Ryder who nodded; she sighed and stepped out of the hotel room, clutching her purse to her chest.

"So where are you taking me?" she asked, more to Ryder than me.

"You'll see." He said, winking at her. I shook my head and headed after them.

**Becky**

"I'm gonna go get a drink!" I yelled over the thumping bass of the latest song the club was playing.

Opposite me Zack grinned. "Don't be too long, I'm a great dancer!" he yelled back, attempting to do the moonwalk but instead found himself bashing into people.

He gave me a shy grin before I turned and headed for the bar.

I caught sight of Alex almost immediately; he'd been sulking over there ever since we got here. He hadn't wanted to dance, not even after Zack and I persisted.

I was about to yell at him when he stood up as if to leave. I picked up the pace but soon lost him in the crowd.

I sighed and pushed through the crowd, I didn't know why I was bothering I mean it was meant to be just me and Zack but I wanted to know what Alex's problem was.

I saw him leaving the club and I headed after him. I grabbed him just as he was turning onto the street.

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked and he turned, grinning slightly when he saw me, but then as quickly as it appeared the grin went.

"To the hotel." He said, nodding towards the street.

"Why?" I asked and he shook me off and sighed.

"Because," he said shrugging.

"That's not the greatest of answers Alex." I said and that got me a small smile.

"Well, this is a date, correct?"

"I guess." I said shrugging.

"And the first date between two people should you know, be private, if I stay I'll be ruining it!"

"You ruined it by sitting there sulking at the bar!" I said poking him in the chest.

"Well whatever, I think it would be best for you and Zack if I left. The first date is where you get to know each other; it's where the 'magic' starts. If I were Zack I wouldn't want one of my friends to be here, I'd just want it to be me and her, somewhere private, like dinner."

"That sounds nice, I'd like that." It certainly seemed better than going out to a club.

"Maybe I'll remember that next time I-" suddenly the talk of food brought back my hunger from earlier this evening and my stomach rumbled, cutting Alex off.

"We better get you that dinner soon huh?" Alex said between laughs.

I felt my face flush and I hit him. "It's not funny!" I said aware of how spoilt I sounded.

"Um I think it's funny, hilarious in fact!" he said chuckling, I glared at him. "Jeez, sorry!" he said, raising his hands in surrender.

"Why do I get the feeling that apology is a little forced?" I asked and Alex smiled.

"Because it is forced, now c'mon," he said putting an arm round me and leading me down the street. "Let's get that bad boy some food!"

"What about Zack?" I asked, glancing back at the club.

"We won't be too long, unless of course you're a picky eater." I bit my lip nervously. "C'mon we'll be there and back before you know it!"

I glanced at the meat pile before me. "You eat this slop?" I asked, prodding at it with a fork.

"Hey!" Alex said, stealing a few of the fries. "I thought you said you weren't fussy!"

"I'm not," I said looking back down at the food. "This just doesn't look very appetising."

"I'm sure you'll love it if you try it! C'mon, I said we'd be quick and that food stand was part of the quickness so hurry up and do your end of the bargain!"

I looked at the food again and sighed, Alex was right if I took any longer Zack would worry about me.

I stabbed a piece of the meat with my fork and very cautiously lifted it too my lips. It was greasy, very greasy but it tasted nice.

"What's the face for?" Alex asked as I continued to slowly nibble at the pieces of meat. "Scared you're gonna put on thousands of calories?"

"No!" I said, forgetting the mouth full of food I had. I felt myself blushing again.

"You're my type of girl," he said. "Not afraid to talk with your mouth full and possibly attack people with bits of chewed up food."

I tried to hold my laughter back but I couldn't. I ended up almost choking.

"Hey!" Alex said, grabbing me. "Careful!" He put an arm round me, the warmth of his hands on my bare skin sent shivers down my spine.

"Jesus!" he exclaimed pulling away. "You're freezing!" He pulled his denim jacket off and wrapped it around me. I tried to protest but he persisted.

"You didn't have to do that." I said, pulling the edges closer to me.

"I wanted to." He said smiling in a way I'd never seen him smile before. It was almost shy but friendly at the same time. Something told me it was a special smile, one only used in certain situations.

He wrapped his arm around me again and picked at my fries.

"Hey!" I said, waving my fork at him threateningly.

"Oh! How scary, a plastic fork!" We both laughed.

I continued to pick my way through the meal until I couldn't eat anymore; we stood up from the bench, put the rubbish in the trash can and headed back to the club.

**Alex**

We re-entered the club and I couldn't help feeling a little bit sad about it, we'd had fun out there, but now it was back to the real world. Back to the date.

Almost immediately we headed to the bar, I glanced at the dance floor to see Zack dancing by himself.

"Somebody had fun while we were gone." Becky said, sitting on a stool. I pulled myself onto the one next to her and nodded.

I watched as Ryder danced ridiculously by himself and I felt a little sorry for him.

"I think you should go join him." I said nudging Becky lightly, she glanced at me and even though I could hardly see her face because of the poor lighting I knew she was frowning.

"Not if he's gonna dance like that!" she said looking over at him.

As if he could feel her eyes on him Ryder turned, he caught sight of us and smiled. He started to walk over.

I turned round to order a drink, partly to give them privacy and partly because I knew Becky's attention would be on Ryder again.

"Hi guys!" he said and I turned to nod at him, he grinned at me and then went back to Becky.

"Wait a minute!" he said. "You're wearing his jacket!" Becky nudged me and I almost dropped my drink.

"What?" I said turning back round to face Ryder.

"Why is she wearing your jacket?" he asked looking and sounding really hurt.

"She was feeling sick and said she needed some fresh air," I started, trying to think it through before I started blabbing. "I said I'd go with her cause there's all sorts of creeps on the street and well it was cold, so I gave her my jacket."

Ryder turned to Becky who nodded; a small smile was on her face, like she was impressed with my lying ability.

"Well, if you're sick why don't we call it a night?" Ryder asked. Becky shrugged.

"I think I could manage a couple more songs," she said. "Coming Alex?"

"What the hell." I said, draining the rest of my drink and following them onto the dance floor.

**Becky**

"That was fun, I had a good time!" I said, and Zack smiled at me.

"Yeah, I hope you feel better soon."

"Thank you!" I said smiling at him, I reached into my purse and pulled out the spare key Eve gave me earlier. I placed it into the lock and twisted it.

"Bye boys!" I called, Zack waved and Alex gave me a small grin and a nod. Smiling to myself I let myself into our room.

I heard some shuffling and Eve appeared, her hair slightly ruffled and wearing her pyjamas.

"I told you not to wait up!" I said, folding my arms and staring at her.

"Well I did." She said shrugging and heading towards the couch, I followed her and sat next to her.

"So how did your 'date' go?" she asked and I smiled, thinking of the time I had with Alex outside of the club.

"It went well." I said smiling at the memory of his big, strong arm wrapped around me.

"Even with Riley there?"

"Even with Riley there." I said stopping myself from saying he was the whole reason I had a good time.

"Why was he there any way, I thought it was a date between you and Zack… You don't think he wanted to sabotage it do you?" she asked and I frowned at her.

"Why would he want to do that?" I asked and Eve bit her lip. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

"No."

"Then why do you think Alex was trying to sabotage our date?"

"I don't know," she said shrugging. "Maybe he doesn't want to lose his only friend to a girl."

"That's harsh!" I said prodding her and she smiled.

"C'mon you know I love him really, he's a nice guy, but we just get along better when we insult each other!" she wrapped an arm round me and gave me a mini hug.

"It's getting late." Eve said, releasing me and standing up. "We should get some sleep.

"Yeah." I said sighing and heading into my room to get changed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Alex**

"C'mon man! Help me out!" Zack whined. "I just need an idea, please?"

"Why don't you take her for dinner?" I said grinning, the events of last night coming back to me.

"Dinner?" Zack asked frowning at me. "That's boring."

"So? It gives you a chance to talk to her, find out what's she's interested in."

"We could do that anywhere." Zack protested and I shook my head.

"Ok, name one thing you learnt about her last night at the club." Zack's face creased in concentration.

"I learnt that she's an awesome dancer." He said dreamily.

"Be careful Ryder you may start to drool soon." He smacked me.

"I can't help it she's soo…" he trailed off and I rolled my eyes.

"How about I reserve you guys a table in the restaurant tonight for around 8.30? And if you manage to bag yourself a second date you guys can go there and um connect but if not I'm afraid you'll have me for company." Zack grinned at me.

"You my friend are a genius!" he said, he glanced behind us. "I'll be waiting by the elevator while you sort the reservation." I nodded and headed to reception.

I couldn't believe I was doing this for him.

"Good morning!" the receptionist said cheerfully giving me a bright smile which I returned. "How may I help you sir?" she asked.

"I'd like to reserve a table for two at 8.30 this evening please." The receptionist nodded and started tapping away at the keyboard.

"Your table is reserved, is there any thing else?" she asked and I shook my head. "Have a good day." She said as I turned away from the desk.

I started to head towards the elevator but I froze when something caught my eye.

"Hey Alex!" Barbie said, grabbing my wrist and trying her best to distract me but the damage was done.

Zack was with Becky, they were standing incredibly close and Becky was giggling. I swallowed loudly and Barbie's grip tightened.

"Alex?" she asked, looking up at me with a worried expression. I ground my teeth. "Maybe we should-" she started but I didn't hear the rest of it, I watched in horror as Zack leaned in.

All I could hear was the blood pumping through my system as I watched their faces get closer and closer.

A hand came in front of my face and slapped it hard, and I turned sharply to glare at Barbie.

"I'm sorry," she said, releasing my wrist and taking a small step back. "I just had to you know, get your attention away." I nodded and glanced back over at them, letting out a small breath when I saw he had only kissed her cheek.

Barbie ran a hand through her perfectly curled hair. "I'm sorry the whole distraction thing didn't work huh?" she looked a little upset and couldn't meet my eye.

"That slap did a pretty good job." And she gave me a small smile.

"Yeah, but you still saw the stuff you shouldn't have I feel responsible for that."

"Well don't." I said pulling her into a hug. "You tried your best and that's all you can do right?" she nodded. "Besides I'm not the easiest person in the world to distract and I'm taller than you." She laughed and looked up at me, a smile on her face.

"You're a nice guy Riley, you may not act it sometimes but you are."

"Thank you." I said grinning at her.

* * *

><p><strong>Becky<strong>

Zack glanced over my head and frowned. "Huh? Well who'd have thought Barbie and Alex would get together." He muttered and I turned.

I saw Barbie and Alex pull away from a hug. "It's just a hug that doesn't mean-" I stopped short when Barbie stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek.

I bit my lip. Barbie and _Alex_? Really? It couldn't be true, they were just friends right? '_But they might not be…_' A small voice in my head said and I shook the thought away.

I watched them talk before Barbie took hold of his hand and pulled him towards the restaurant.

"Shall we go join them?" Zack asked and I put a grin on my face.

"Only if I get to torment them!" Zack chuckled and linked his fingers through mine and we headed into the restaurant.

We walked in and I heard a familiar voice call over to us. I saw Eve, Barbie and Alex all sitting at a table for six, I was guessing two of those three seats were for Zack and I.

"What took you so long?" Eve asked as we sat down.

"Sorry I didn't know we were being timed!" I said, trying not to look at either Barbie or Alex.

"Whatever, I'm getting my food!" Eve said standing up and heading over to the table lined with various breakfast foods.

"I think I'll join her." Zack said struggling to hide a chuckle, I saw Barbie frown at me but I ignored her.

"So," I said leaning forward and glancing between the pair of them. "When were you planning on telling the rest of us?"

I saw Barbie give Alex a confused look and he shrugged. "Tell you about what exactly?" he asked and I couldn't help but feel a little hurt by his blunt tone of voice.

"Oh c'mon Zack and I saw you! Just admit you're dating!"

"What?" Barbie shrieked at a level that seemed to damage both mine and Alex's ears for a few seconds.

"Yeah," Alex said. "What are you on about Becky?"

"We saw you in the lobby don't deny it."

"We hugged, when did hugging signify a relationship?" Barbie asked.

"You kissed his cheek!"

"Can friends not do that?" Barbie asked frowning at me and I bit my lip.

"Just cause you and Ryder do that while you're dating doesn't mean everyone else does!" Alex said icily as he got out of his seat.

"Jeez what's his problem?" I asked and Barbie looked down at the table.

"I don't know." She mumbled and I prodded her arm.

"What are you hiding?" I asked and she looked at me.

"Why would I hide something from you?" she asked innocently and I glared at her.

"Spill." I said and she shook her head and stood up.

"There's nothing to tell."

"There must be or you would be able look me in the eyes."

Barbie met my gaze. "There's nothing to tell." She repeated and headed over to the buffet table.

I sighed, causing a stray curl to float upwards before it fell back onto my cheek.

The chair beside me was pulled back and Zack took his seat.

"Hey," he said smiling at me. "I'm back!" I tried to smile back at him but it failed. So I turned to the buffet table to see what was going on.

"What's up?" Zack asked, putting an arm round me. I stopped myself from shrugging it off and focused my attention on Eve and Barbie.

Barbie said something to Eve and Eve glanced over at Alex. "They're hiding something from me." I muttered and Zack frowned.

"Why would your sister be hiding something from you?"

"I don't know," I said. "But I'm gonna find out!"

"I'll help you!" Zack said grinning at me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Becky**

"What about this?" I asked, stepping out of the bathroom for around the fifth time and parading around in my latest outfit.

"That looks nice, but don't you think it's a bit too casual?" Eve said and I rolled my eyes.

"Well yet again it's pretty short notice, so I can't help my poor choice in clothing!" Eve gave me a small frown before taking a seat on her bed.

"What do you think Barbie?" Barbie turned to face me; she was still upset about earlier, that I was sure of. She shrugged.

"Why are you so hung up on your outfit? It's only Zack, I'm sure he's not putting as much effort in as you are!" I stopped myself from gasping and turned to Eve, who also looked slightly shocked.

"That's probably true." Eve said with a shrug and I turned to glare at her. "What?" she asked. "He is a man, that's what you were getting at right Barbie?" Barbie nodded and I sighed.

I was fed up with changing outfits and prancing around the room like a performing monkey, so I started to pack the rest of my clothes into my suitcase.

I'd decided on a red vest top, complete with a flowery pattern running across the middle of it, and accompanied by a black cardigan, black skinny jeans and my red converse.

My phone went off and I watched Eve grab it, she typed in my password and unlocked it.

"It's from Zack." She said. "He's gonna be late, some sort of problem arose so he says to wait for him in the lobby."

I nodded and shoved the rest of my clothes into my already full suitcase and stood up. "Does this look alright?" I asked, brushing at my clothes.

"You look fine!" Eve said, I turned to Barbie who was nodding.

"You two have fun!" Eve called as I headed out of the door.

* * *

><p>I stood waiting in the lobby for Zack, whatever his problem was it was taking an awfully long time and I was started to get a little bored waiting for him.<p>

"Well hello there!" a creepy voice sounded and I put my thoughts aside to see the Miz, grinning at me evilly.

"Um hi miz, what do you want?"

He smiled in delight at my disgust. "Oh please sugar dumpling, call me Mike."

I let out a small noise of disgust and rolled my eyes which didn't go unnoticed by 'call me Mike'.

"I don't get it! Why is it that you Torres women are not in the slightest bit interested in me, I mean Zack Ryder? Really?" I nodded slowly.

"So you would date him, a guy who's, more interested in spiking his hair and fist pumping over me, the awesomest superstar in the WWE?"

"At least Zack isn't a complete slime ball!"

"Oh this one's got a sharp little tongue just like her sister I see."

"Why are you even here? I'm kinda waiting for someone!"

He laughed.

"Why am I here sweetie? I'm offering you a lifeline here!" Suddenly he reached out and snatched my phone from my hand, I moved to grab it but he held it up in the air.

Being around about the same size as Aj and without my six inch friends to aid me I stood no chance of getting my phone back.

"What the hell are you doing creep?" I asked and he chuckled.

"I'm giving you my number of course. In case you change your mind, which you will, about Ryder!"

"You do know your number will just be deleted."

Miz shrugged, I lunged for my phone but he side stepped and continued tapping away at my phone.

"Seriously how long does it take to type in a damn number?" and he grinned that creepy grin again.

"Oh you didn't think I'd go without getting your number did you? Even if it was by force!" he cackled like a mad man before my phone was ripped from his hands.

I saw an angry Zack Ryder standing behind him, holding my phone and giving Miz a look of pure hatred.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ryder asked and Miz smiled.

"Typical, the hero came just at the right moment, except this bad guy isn't intimidated by an idiot like you!"

"Well you should be," I said and both superstars turned to me, as if noticing me for the first time. "He brought back up." I said and they both turned to see Alex walking over.

"Well if it isn't my favourite person ever." Alex commented dryly.

"Like I'm scared of these two goons." Miz said laughing which was cut short by a swift punch to his jaw by Alex.

I saw Miz shake with rage and go for Alex but Zack got there first, delivering a crushing kick to any man's weak spot.

I heard a high pitched squeal come from a bent over Miz before he made a swift exit.

Both men came over to me. "You okay?" Zack asked, grabbing me into a hug.

"Yeah," I said, watching as Alex's eye moved to the floor. "Thanks!" I muttered as we pulled away from the embrace and handed Zack handed me my phone.

"Well I'm glad that's over." Alex said nodding at me. "I hope it hasn't spoiled your night."

I smiled. "Far from it, I've always enjoyed watching Miz get what he deserved, thanks guys!" Alex smiled, nodded again and turned to leave.

"Hey Riley, where you going?" Zack asked and Alex turned at the main entrance to the hotel.

"I also have a date." He said, I opened my mouth in shock before closing it quickly as Alex's eyes swept over me.

Zack chuckled. "Back in the game eh?" he called and Alex grinned before leaving.

"Who'd go on a date with him?" I asked, forcing a small smiled but deep down I was shocked. Zack chuckled.

"Obviously the girl doesn't know what she's in for!" he grabbed my hand and led me to the restaurant, my head still processing the thought of Alex having a date.

* * *

><p><strong>Alex <strong>

I braced myself before entering the club, this was stupid but it was the only choice I had.

The thumping bass of the music slowed my movement as I headed for the bar, a couple of girls whipped their heads towards me, I nodded at them getting a few smiles from some of them.

Was that all it took?

I ordered my drink and waited for it, my thoughts crept back to earlier, Zack's stupid toothpaste incident that led ultimately to disaster. Mike's sudden appearance and that mean right hook I gave him for calling me a goon and pestering Becky.

Thinking of Becky a small smile crept onto my face as I remembered the shocked look on her face when I mentioned having a date; it clearly wasn't meant for show cause as soon as her eyes met mine the shocked look disappeared.

I let out a small chuckle and the bartender handed me my drink. "You're getting a lot of attention." He muttered before walking off and tending to the rest of the club's needs.

I took a sip from my drink and turned to see a blonde pull herself away from her little group and walk over to me.

She was wearing a dark blue top which clung to her body and leather, yes leather, pants. Her outfit left nothing to the imagination.

"Well hello there," she said taking the seat next to me and placing a hand on my shoulder. I was being stupid but one night never hurt anyone, right?

"What's a guy like you doing alone?" she asked and I shook my head, plastering a smile on my face and turning on the charm.

"I could ask you the same thing, how does a girl like you end up here with only her friends and no date?" she smiled playfully at me.

"Maybe I haven't found the right guy yet…" she said, running her finger down my arm and tracing a circle around my wrist. "You wanna dance?" she asks, nodding to the dance floor with a small smile on her face.

"Sure." I said, getting up a taking her hand aware of the looks her friends were giving us.


	9. Chapter 9

**Becky**

The buzzing of my phone woke me and I let out a groan.

I felt something land on my back as I reached for my phone and I turned to see Eve with one less pillow underneath her head.

"It's not my fault!" I hissed before answering the call.

"Hi!" I said as cheerfully as I could at 8.30 in the morning.

"Hi beautiful," a familiar male voice sounded. "Did I wake you?" he asked.

"Of course not!" I lied and I heard Eve mutter something into her pillow.

"Good! I kept thinking about our dinner date last night and I can't get you out of my mind, will you do the honour of coming to my room so I can check that you're real?"

I smiled; he was soo cheesy it was unreal. "I'm taking your silence as a no."

"Sure I'll come, but it better be worth it."

"It will be, I have coffee and chocolate."

"So you did pay attention last night."

"Yeah, and they just happened to be in my room." I laughed, causing Eve to throw another pillow at me.

"Ok, I'll be there soon!" I said, grabbing the pillow with my free hand and tossing it back at Eve.

"I'll be waiting." Zack said before hanging up.

I place my phone back on the beside table, got out of bed and pulled out my suitcase.

"What on Earth are you doing?" Eve asked as I began to pull out clothes.

"Did you not hear my conversation? I'm going to see Zack."

"Jeez I was wrong about you liking Riley huh?" Eve said. "But I was close, Ryder is the best friend after all."

"Oh will you shut up! I'm humouring him!"

"So you don't like him?" Eve said, sitting up with an eyebrow raised.

I sighed. "I do, but not in that way!"

"Then why do you keep going out with him?" Eve asked and I bit my lip.

"I like hanging out with him, he's a nice guy." I said and Eve shook her head.

"I think there's another reason."

"What reason would that be?" I asked quietly, my cheeks flushing.

"I knew it!" she shouted. "I knew it! Oh my God I was right!" she burst out laughing.

I ran to the bathroom before any more teasing could take place.

* * *

><p><strong>What room number are you? xx<strong>

I sent to Zack as I headed out of my hotel room, glad to be away from Eve who was on the phone to Barbie, telling her about my 'secret'. She really needed to learn what the word secret meant.

My phone went off in my pocket and I pulled it out to see one new message from Zack.

**221 x**

I headed for the elevator that would take me up to the next floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Alex <strong>

Feeling dizzy and slightly sick I led Stacey to the door.

I opened it and we stepped out, I closed the door slightly so I could get in without the use of a key.

Down the hall there was the ping announcing that someone was coming out of the elevator.

Stacey smiled up at me before reaching up and brushing her lips against my cheek.

"Call me when you're next in town." She said running a finger down my chest, I put on a smile a nodded.

"I'm looking forward to it."

Sudden movement behind Stacey's head caught my eye. I leaned to the side slightly, my spinning head almost throwing me off balance, to see a sad looking Becky.

She caught my gaze.

I opened my mouth to say something, anything to try and get that look off her face but she shook her head and turned, walking back to the elevator.

"What's up?" Stacey asked, frowning at me and bringing me back to reality.

"Nothing," I said, pushing the image of Becky out of my head.

"Do you know her?" Stacey asked, nodding towards Becky who was moving incredibly fast in the direction of the elevator.

"Yeah," I said swallowing. "She's a friend." I forced a smile.

"Riiight." Stacey said. "Well like I said call me next time you're in town, if your friend is still a friend that is." She smiled before turning and heading in the same direction as Becky did.

"You idiot!" I muttered, slamming a fist against the door frame.

The door opposite mine opened and a concerned looking Zack Ryder came out.

"What's up?" he asked as I cradled my hand. "Did your date from last night make an early escape?"

"How did you…?" I asked and then shook my head, of course he knew. I bet the whole damn floor knew I had company last night. "Never mind, I'm fine. I'm just a little, you know, hung over."

"You never normally punch the wall when you're hung over, you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine." I snapped causing Zack to take a step back. "Sorry man, I'm tired." I muttered and he nodded.

"Well while you were out here did you see Becky? She's supposed to be coming over."

"No I haven't seen her." I lied and Zack pulled a sad face.

"Damn, I never thought she would blow me off."

"Maybe she had a good excuse." I said, thinking back to how upset she looked. I guess Stacey hadn't been my only option after all, but I'd blown it with Becky now.

"Yeah, maybe. I'll talk to her, later man." Ryder said as he walked back into his room.

* * *

><p><strong>Becky<strong>

I stormed out of the elevator, tears stinging my eyes.

Why was I getting so worked up over this? I wasn't this emotional when I thought he was with Barbie. _That's because she's your friend and you know her._ A small voice whispered in my head and I shook the thought away.

"Well hello sugar dumpling." A familiar voice said as someone grabbed hold of my wrist, I shook it off.

"I'm not in the mood Miz." I growled, but he persisted grabbing my wrist again and spinning me round to face him.

"Do I look like I care?" he asked and I slapped him, he took a step back in shock before his face screwed up in anger.

"You're gonna regret that you little-"

"Back the hell up Mike." An angry male voice sounded behind me. "What are you waiting for? Go! Or do I have to make myself clear?"

Miz shook his head and raised his hands in surrender. "Easy Randy, we were just having a little talk."

The Viper laughed. "A likely story." He said. "Now get lost." Miz nodded and backed away, and I finally had the guts to turn around and face Randy. When he's wearing his angry face it scares me.

I turned to see not only Randy but Alicia, who was looking concerned.

"You ok Becky?" Randy asked, placing one of his massive hands on my shoulder.

"Yeah, I am now, thanks." He frowned down at me and went to question me further but Alicia put a hand on his arm and gave him a look. He smiled at me.

"Well if you need me, just shout, you know I'll be there in a flash."

I nodded and he gave me a small smile before turning to leave. He waved to me and Alicia as he left and then Alicia came and gave me a hug.

"Hey sweetie, wanna talk?" she whispered in my ear and I sighed. "C'mon, you look like you need to get something of your chest… or have a good cry about something."

I nodded holding back the tears that were threatening to break again. "Let's go." I muttered and Alicia pulled away from our embrace and took my hand and led me back to the elevator.


	10. Chapter 10

**I feel like i have to mention Brokenvoice14 for giving me ideas for the rest of this story, if i hadn't of gotten a review from them i would have probably given up on this! So thanks Brokenvoice14! And i hope you enjoy this chapter, chapter 11 will be up soon i would have uploaded it today buuuuuut i haven't managed to finish it yet! So for now enjoy chapter 10! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Becky<strong>

It had been a week since I'd caught Alex with that blonde, a week since I'd poured my heart out to Alicia and an entire week of avoiding Alex completely.

As for Zack I told him I couldn't see him every day of the week and that we'd talk at work and sort out other possible dates. Not that I was serious about starting a relationship with him; it was just something to distract me from Alex's antics.

I sighed and gripped the microphone in my hand, putting a smile on my face, ready to interview the superstars after their matches.

"Hey Becky." The Miz said walking up to me with a grin on his face, I gripped the microphone tightly and gritted my teeth. "I heard about you and Ryder." He said, reaching out to touch my face. I knocked his hand away.

"Get lost Miz, I'm not in the mood!" he chuckled and grabbed my waist, pulling me close to him. I cringed at his touch.

"When I'm done with you, you'll be begging for more." He whispered, leaning in to kiss me, I turned my head away and stuck a hand out to push his head away from mine. He grinned evilly at me and his grip on my waist got stronger.

"Ow!" I cried removing my hand from his head and turning to look at his hand. "Stop it! You're hurting me!"

"Then co-operate!" he growled, taking me by surprise and kissing me. I struggled against him, trying to pull myself away but with his spare hand he head a strong grip on the back of my head, pushing me towards him whenever I moved.

Suddenly he was ripped off me and thrown to the floor.

"Don't touch her!" a voice growled and I saw a very angry Alex Riley standing over Miz who laughed and pulled himself up.

"You really think I'm scared of you Riley?" he asked and I saw Alex's fists clench. "No one is scared of you, I mean you're a joke, you've never one a championship. Ever. And you never will cause you're a-" Miz didn't get time to finish his sentence as Alex threw him down the corridor and chased after him, the cameramen following after them, trying to catch the latest action.

I heard some shouting and then a loud smash and the cameramen ran back the way they had came.

I was still upset with Alex but the way he came and rescued me made me fall for him even more and I just hoped that he wasn't the person being smashed through things.

* * *

><p><strong>Alex<strong>

Blood was coming out of my nose, I could feel it and sure as hell I could smell it.

Damn, I forgot Mike could pack a pretty good punch when he wanted.

I stumbled back over to Becky, even if she hated me I still had to check that she was ok.

She gasped and came running over when she saw me.

"Are you ok?" she asked, her voice rising.

"I'm fine, can't say the same about Mike though." I said clicking my neck and making Becky cringe.

I slammed him through that table pretty hard, he shouldn't be getting up any time soon.

"But you're bleeding!" she said, cupping my face to examine it properly. I frowned, she'd been ignoring me all week and now I was injured I was her friend again? Women are strange.

"I'm fine," I said reluctantly removing her hands from my face. "But uh, you don't happen to have any tissues do you?"

She patted her pockets until she eventually found what she was looking for, she handed me a small packet of tissues with a flowery pattern on the front of the packet.

I chuckled at how girly it was before tearing out a tissue and using it to clean my face.

"Better?" I asked when I'd finished and she nodded.

"Wait I think it's gonna-" I felt the metallic smelling liquid trickling down from my nose and I groaned.

"Here," she said, tilting my head back slightly and dabbing at my nose with a tissue.

"You're a lot nicer than I remember." I muttered and she shook her head.

"I'm tending to a wounded soldier, I have to be nice." She said biting her lip slightly. "That should do it!" she said releasing my head and stopping the dabbing, sure enough the bleeding had stopped.

"You really didn't have to do that."I said and she shook her head.

"Neither did you."

"I kinda did, Eve would've killed me if I didn't help." Becky shook her head again.

"No, she would have killed that idiot Miz for doing that in the first place."

"Right," I said. "Then she'd come after me for sitting back and doing nothing." Becky sighed.

"That doesn't explain why you did it, you could have got hurt!" I glanced at her. "Badly." She added quickly.

"Well maybe I wanted to help you!" I said sighing, she frowned at me and I knew I'd just made a big mistake.

"I don't see you rushing to help any of the other girls here, and what about that blonde from last week."

"Stacey was…" I sighed. "She was a stupid mistake, she was ordinary," I said, trying to keep my voice steady and at a normal pitch. "Well I don't want ordinary girls, I want the extra ordinary girl."

She cocked her head. "I don't get it, what's so special about me?" she asked and I had to stop myself from laughing.

"Everything! Your voice, your personality, your hair, your face," I took a step towards her and tucked a stray curl behind her ear, I had closed the distance between us and she was looking up at me expectantly.

I lowered my voice to a whisper and continued. "Your eyes, your cute lil button nose," I removed my hand from her hair and tapped her nose softly making her smile. "Your lips,"

"You like my lips?" she asked, her smile turning into a grin.

I grinned back at her. "We'll see." I said and pressed my lips against hers.


	11. Chapter 11

**Alex**

The kiss had barely even started before Becky pulled away, looking confused but also happy at the same time. She ran a hand through her hair and bit her lip.

"I'm sorry I have to go!" she said, turning to leave I watched her go until she ran out of sight.

How could I have been so stupid, if Zack finds out he'll kill me!

Seeing as I didn't have a match yet I headed back to the locker room, trying not to think of Ryder's reaction if he found out.

* * *

><p><strong>Becky<strong>

"Ok and you came to me because?" Alicia asked frowning at me and I sighed.

"I don't know." I said shrugging and Alicia smiled sympathetically at me. "It felt right but wrong at the same time."

"Maybe you felt sorry for Ryder?" I frowned at her and she raised her hands in surrender. "Or maybe you're not over the whole thing with that, what did you say? Trashy blonde?" I smiled at her remembering my description and shrugged.

"I don't know." I repeated and Alicia gave me a look. "I mean yeah I like Zack, as a friend, and I don't wanna see him get hurt but I don't think that's it."

Alicia went to say something when Barbie made an appearance. "Hey guys!" she said cheerfully coming over to sit with us.

"Hey Barbie!" Alicia said giving me the 'we'll have this discussion later look' which Barbie caught sight of.

"Did I interrupt something?" she asked glancing between the two of us, I hated lying to people, especially Barbie, she was pretty happy go lucky until you really messed her around. She'd either break down completely or go bonkers.

Like when she slammed Beth's head against the announcer table repeatedly until she was dragged off.

I shook my head and Barbie gave me a small frown, I hadn't been speaking to her that much since the whole are you dating Alex thing and she'd tried making up for it over the past week.

"Ok." She mumbled glancing down at the floor.

"Well," Alicia said, sensing the growing awkward atmosphere. "I better go, Natalya is scheduled for an ass kicking, see you guys later!" she got up and headed for the locker room door, giving me a small smile.

Barbie sighed. "I'm not stupid you know." She said and I frowned at her.

"Why would you-" I started but Barbie held a hand up.

"I know about the whole Miz/Riley thing, heck almost everyone knows. But I know about the events that happened after it, that's what you guys were talking about, right?"

"How did you know?" I asked, slightly taken aback by this sudden revelation.

"Alex told me."

"He did what?" I asked, trying not to shriek. Why would he tell someone? I mean it was only Barbie but if he told her that means he would be tempted to tell other people, right?

"He told me, but only cause I asked him what was bugging him."

"It bugged him?" I asked, that hurt, a lot more than I expected.

"No!" Barbie said, shaking her head vigorously. "He was worried about Ryder finding out and he was concerned about your reaction, normally girls don't run away when the guy they like kisses them." She said with a small smile.

"Oh." I said feeling slightly better. "Do you think he'll-?"

"He isn't totally stupid Becks, he knows if he tells anyone else it would get back to Ryder, just like you with Alicia you know she keeps most of her secrets, if she like you that is." I smiled, it was true if you told Alicia something and she didn't like you or you guys weren't that close soon enough the whole locker room would know.

"So why did you run off?" Barbie asked and I shrugged.

"I have no idea, I mean I don't want to hurt Ryder but I'm not sure if it was that, maybe I have my doubts because of the whole trashy blonde situation."

"Trashy blonde situation?" Barbie asked and I bit my lip. Whoops didn't mean to bring that up.

"The reason I've been avoiding Riley was because I saw him outside his hotel room with a trashy blonde and well it hurt."

Barbie bit her lip at the mention of the blonde and I frowned. "Is something wrong?" I asked and Barbie nodded.

"You're right to have your doubts about him after that." She said and I cocked my head, signalling for her to continue.

"You see, when Riley first started out he had quite a few one night stands and the girlfriends he managed to get didn't last too long because the temptation of drink and women proved far too much for him and well I guess seeing you with Ryder brought back the temptation."

I bit my lip, if I had my doubts before I certainly had them now.

"Hey are you ok?" Barbie asked giving me a concerned look, come to think about it my head was spinning over this new information. "You've gone really pale."

"No I'm fine, I think I just need something to eat, or drink."

"Ok." Barbie said, grabbing me and leading me out of the locker room towards catering.

* * *

><p>Barbie had sat me down at a table and rushed off to find me something to eatdrink.

A hand came in contact with my shoulder making me jump. "Oh sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." a male voice said and I smiled.

"It's alright Randy, it's not exactly hard to scare me after all." He chuckled before giving me a small smile.

"I heard about what happened with the Miz, Riley beat me to it huh?" I nodded my dizziness coming back in full force. "You ok? He didn't hurt you or nothing did he cause if he did I swear-"

"Oh hi Randy." A cheerful voice I recognised said and I saw Barbie with a very big and very fake smile on her face.

Ever since the storyline between them where Barbie saved him from Kane or whatever it was Barbie had always had a grudge against Randy, mainly because whilst the storyline was going on he was bragging about how he got to treat her like trash and make her look stupid all the time.

Since the birth of his daughter he'd tried be a good father figure for his only child by attempting to clean up his act, make amends with Barbie and the others he'd wronged but she wasn't exactly ready to forgive a guy who enjoyed treating her like dirt.

Randy stiffened and his smile faded. "Barbie." He said giving her a small nod. Since Randy had become friends with me and Alicia, Barbie had tried her best to be civil but you could tell she was struggling to hold in her hate.

"I'll be off then." He said as he turned and left. I sighed and gave Barbie a look.

"What? I brought you food like you wanted." She said gesturing to the tray in her hand.

"You know what I mean."

Barbie sighed. "It has been a few years, I'll think about it, ok?" she said and I smiled at her.

"You know for someone who's quite happy go lucky you have an awful mean streak."

Barbie laughed and sat down placing the tray in the middle of the table.


	12. Chapter 12

**Alex**

On my way to the locker room I got a lot of pats on the back and glares from various superstars as they passed me, I'm guessing people heard about the whole thing with Miz, I just hope they didn't know about what happened afterwards.

I finally reached the door leading to the locker room and as I went for the handle it began to move. I quickly moved out of the way to see Zack Ryder, who lit up when he saw me.

I was pulled into a hug. "Well done man!" Zack said patting me on the back and continuing the embrace. I waited a few seconds but he still held on.

I was getting a little uncomfortable. I coughed but Zack didn't get the hint.

"Zack I'm starting to doubt whether you really love me as a friend or not." Zack pulled away immediately.

"What you trying to say?"

"Well you were hugging me for an awfully long time." I said and his mouth dropped in shock. He pointed between the two of us.

"No, no way man! You and I, we're just friends! I'm straight, you're straight. Right?" he asked, totally shaken up.

"Yeah I'm straight." I confirmed, my thoughts wandering back to Becky and how good it felt to finally have her in my arms. "And if I wasn't, I wouldn't go for you, you're not my type." Zack grinned and punched my arm lightly.

"You joker!"

"I try." I said shrugging.

"Come on, let's go."

"Go?" I asked as he turned to head back down the corridor I'd come from.

"Yeah, I want a drink and I wanna hear the damage you did to Miz."

"Surely you know already if everyone's talking about it." Zack gave me a look.

"What?"

"That's not as good as hearing it from your point of view, come on, walk and talk."

I shook my head and followed him down the corridor.

* * *

><p><strong>Becky<strong>

I took a sip from the water Barbie got me and felt a little bit better; my head was still spinning though, just not as much.

"You're the best man!" a voice that I recognised practically shouted and Barbie turned. When she turned back she didn't look too impressed.

"I don't think that's gonna help your head," she said moving over slightly so I could take a proper look.

I saw Zack and Alex.

I groaned and placed my head in my hands. "Of course they choose now to come to catering." I mumbled.

"And here they come!" Barbie muttered. I looked up from my hands to see her roll her eyes as the guys came over.

"Hey," Zack said softly, taking my hand and crouching beside me. "You ok?" he asked and I nodded.

"I'm good just feeling a bit dizzy though." I said, glancing at Alex who held my gaze for a few seconds before turning his attention elsewhere.

"He didn't, you know hurt you did he?"

Jeez why did people keep asking me that?

"No," I said, turning to Alex who had moved and was standing next to me, a hand on the back of my chair. "Riley got him before he could do any physical damage." Alex gave me a small grin and nudged my arm playfully.

His touch sent shocks throughout my arm and I gasped, all eyes were on me.

Barbie was giving me a look that said: _really?_

"Jesus Alex!" I said, struggling to think of an excuse. "Your hands are freezing!" he let out a nervous laugh and moved his hands away from me and placed them behind his back.

"Sorry Becks." He said, looking anywhere but at me or Zack.

"So um you sure you're just ill?" Zack practically whispered and I smiled at him.

"Yes! Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you!" he said releasing my hand and reaching up to kiss my cheek. "Just, you know be careful, Mike isn't one to give up."

I nodded, seeing Alex tense up out of the corner of my eye. "Yeah, I've noticed." Zack gave me a small smile before standing up and heading off, Alex right at his heels. I sighed, a little upset that I hadn't got a goodbye from him.

"You ok?" Barbie asked and I nodded.

"Yeah," I watched Alex and Zack leave and as if he could feel my eyes on him Alex turned and gave me a small smile before turning back and resuming his conversation with Zack. "I'm fine."

"So," Barbie said. "You've got it bad for this guy huh? So bad that is very touch is too much for you to handle?" I glared at her and she smiled. "Thought so." She practically sang.

"You irritate me." I said and Barbie smiled.

"If Eve saw that she would take irritating to a whole new level, be thankful you're only dealing with me." I had to agree with her, Eve could be _very_ irritating.

"Yeah but I would rather have Alicia here, at least she _wouldn't_ irritate me." I said and Barbie shook her head.

"Yes but Alicia wouldn't agree to be your food slave." Barbie said, gesturing to the tray on the middle of the table I went to argue but she held a hand up.

"Please you're a Torres, let someone else win for once." She said and I grinned before taking another sip of my water. I suddenly feeling a lot better now.


	13. Chapter 13

**Becky**

The drive from the arena to the hotel had been awful. Eve had started off by lecturing me about the whole thing with Miz which triggered a Torres sister argument, which under normal circumstances was never-ending, but of course Barbie was in the car with us and after a telling off from her we rode in silence.

As soon as Eve parked the car my seat belt was off and before I knew it I was walking through the double doors of the hotel. I headed for reception when a hand closed around my wrist.

I turned to see a cautious looking Barbie. She knew she had to tread carefully around me after the whole affair with Eve; it was still bugging me now.

"Please don't be as difficult as your sister." She pleaded and I gave her a look. "Ok stupid thing to say." Barbie muttered running her free hand through her hair.

"What do you want me to do Barbie?" I asked and she looked up at me, she looked scared.

"I want you to apologize." I snorted and shook her off turning back to reception.

"Oh c'mon Becks!" Barbie said as she struggled to keep up with me. "Will you hear me out?" she asked and I stopped and turned to look at her. "Thank you." she breathed before taking the final steps towards me and pulling me to the side.

"You and Eve share a room and I know that once you're both inside that room the argument will kick off again, or you'll both be there in silence wondering whether to say sorry first and look weak. So just end it now. It's much quicker."

I shook my head, there was no way I was going to apologize first. Barbie let out a frustrated sigh.

"Damn Torres sisters!" she tried to say quietly but failed.

"I have an idea." I said and she looked at me expectantly. "Why don't you share the room with Eve tonight and I'll-"

"Hell no!" Barbie said shaking her head.

"Then why don't we share and Eve-"

"No I am not sharing a room with either of you!" Barbie said, folding her arms, it was her turn to back down.

"Oh c'mon Barbie, it'll be better than your idea."

"My idea is a good one!" she protested. "You two are just too stubborn to use it!" I rolled my eyes and she glared at me. "You know it's true!"

"Of course it's true." I said. "At least my idea we'll actually agree to! That's what you want, you want us to agree on something and I'm sure Eve will agree to that." I said and Barbie gave in.

"Fine," she growled. "But if either of you start moaning or complaining about the other the deal is off!"

"Ok, you can share with me, I promise I won't say anything."

Barbie frowned at me. "Whatever." She muttered and turned to try and find Eve.

* * *

><p>I came out of the bathroom to find Barbie sprawled across the sofa shovelling piles of ice cream down her throat and watching some crime show.<p>

"And you wonder why you're single." I said, closing the door behind me.

"Hey I have to travel around with you and your sister, you cause this!" she said gesturing to herself and the tub with her spoon.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that." I said and she glared at me.

"Oh by the way your phone went off, I think it may be Zachary." She said, putting on a sing song voice when she said Zachary.

I walked over to my bed and picked up my phone, sure enough I had a message but it wasn't from any of my contacts. I headed over to Barbie.

"Do you know who this is?" I asked shoving my phone in her face.

She took it and looked at the number for a few seconds.

"Nope." She said handing me my phone and gesturing for me to move out of the way. "What did they want?" she asked as I headed back over to my bed.

Ignoring her I grabbed my suitcase and hunted for something to wear.

"Torres!" she yelled and I sighed.

"They told me we needed to talk."

"Maybe it's Mike?" she suggested and I snorted. "What you said he had your number, and you said you deleted his so maybe it's him!"

"What could I possibly want to talk to him about?" I asked and I saw Barbie shrug, her eyes still glued to the TV.

"You could ask him to stop trying to rape you?" she tried and I grabbed a pair of socks and threw them at her. Sadly I missed prompting her to turn round and poke her tongue out at me.

My phone went off just as I managed to find something decent. Deciding the clothes could wait I grabbed it.

It was from the mystery person. I opened it and shook my head.

**By the way it's Alex**

I let out a sigh. Did I really want to talk to him? _Yes. _A voice in my head whispered and I gave in.

Tossing my phone aside I hunted for another suitable outfit.

"Was that Zachary?" Barbie asked as I tried to find something casual but not the stay in your hotel room all night watching movies casual.

"No." I called pulling out a top with Minnie Mouse on it; I shrugged and tossed it onto the bed.

"Then why are you hunting for a new outfit?" Barbie asked then I heard a shuffle that meant she had sat up. "It's not!" she said, turning to face me a look of shock on her face.

"Yes, it is." I said, grabbing the rest of my clothes and running for the bathroom before Barbie could start screaming 'OH MY GOD!'

* * *

><p>When I came out of the bathroom fully clothed I saw that Barbie had got changed too and the TV was off.<p>

"Where are you off to?" I asked and she gave me a 'duh' look.

"I'm coming with you silly."

"I'm pretty sure Alex only wants to talk to me." I said, narrowly avoiding a pillow that came flying my way.

"And I'm pretty sure that slamming Miz through a table isn't going to put him off." She said cocking her head to the side, challenging me to argue.

"Oh yeah cause he's gonna be scared of you Barbie." She laughed and I knew I'd lost.

"You're clearly forgetting what I did to Beth Phoenix." She said and I shook my head.

"I don't think anyone's forgotten that Barbie, that was insane!" she smiled and nodded.

"So you're letting me come?" she asked and I nodded.

"Fine."

"Yay!"

I grabbed my phone and sent a text to Alex before turning to Barbie.

"Ready?" I asked and she nodded.

"Of course."

* * *

><p>Barbie and I waited patiently for Alex to show.<p>

I looked around trying to see him but it was clear he wasn't here yet.

"So what do you think he's gonna wanna talk about?" Barbie asked putting on an innocent voice.

"I don't think he's gonna get the chance to talk cause I'm planning on killing him for telling you."

There was a ping and I watched Alex exit the elevator, he saw us and gave me a small smile before coming over to us.

"Hi Becky, Barbie." He said smiling, someone coming out of the restaurant caught my eye and I grinned.

Barbie had clearly seen him too because she laughed nervously and made an excuse to leave.

"Barbie." I said grabbing hold of her wrist, she turned to give me a pleading look. "No you've had enough thinking time, now do it." I ordered and she sighed.

"Never argue with a Torres." She muttered as she headed towards Randy.

"Am I missing something?" Alex asked frowning at me and pointing towards Barbie and Randy.

"She has a grudge against him, but he wants to be friends." I said and Alex nodded.

"And you want them to be friends too, right?" he asked and I nodded.

"Yes, you learn fast." I said and he smiled.

The elevator pinged again and Alex flinched. "What's up?" I asked and he sighed.

"It's Zack, he can't see us."

"Well then let's get out of here." I said and he grinned and took my hand.

I watched as Barbie turned away from her conversation with Randy to flash me a small smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Alex<strong>

"So what do you want to talk about?" Becky asked, starting to play with a stray curl of her hair. I sighed and glanced around the restaurant trying to look for inspiration of how to put what I needed to say.

Nothing gave me inspiration.

"Listen Becky about, earlier…" I took a deep breath and went to continue but she got there first.

"You're talking about the kiss right?" she asked and I nodded, glad she had said it first. "Don't worry I've only told Alicia and she won't tell anyone and Barbie won't spill either." I frowned.

"She told you?" I asked and Becky nodded.

"She was making conversation, since I accused you both of being a couple we haven't exactly spoken much." I smiled and started again.

"Listen, I like you, a lot…" I started and watched as a small blush graced her cheeks. "And well after the kiss I'm not exactly sure if you feel the same way." She bit her lip and sighed.

"Yeah, I like you too but…" I winced, buts were never good. "What about your past? I mean after the whole Stacey thing it looks like your past is coming back to haunt you and I don't wanna-" I reached over the table and took her hands, holding them in mine.

"Becky, the thing was Stacey was a stupid act of jealousy, I thought I'd lost you to Ryder and that I wouldn't have any chance with you." she gave me a small smile. "But I promise you I would never intentionally hurt you like that."

She bit on her lip, clearly deciding where she wanted to go with this. She sighed and took her hands from mine and ran one through her hair.

"I don't know what to say." She muttered.

"You don't have to say or do anything if you don't want to." I said and she smiled.

"I've waited for this moment but I don't know if I can trust you." I looked down at the table.

I should've known this would be coming. Barbie did tell her about my past, I'd warned her about it too and after the whole thing with Stacey everyone was cautious. It still hurt though.

"But, I'm not gonna waste this opportunity because I'll never get one like this again." She said and I looked up and her, she blushed slightly when I met her gaze and I gave her a grin.

"So does that mean we're a couple?" she gave me a small grin and shook her head.

"I wanna know what I'm getting myself into!"

"And how will you know what you're getting yourself into?"

"I'll give you a trial of three dates, if I like that then I'm all yours." I grinned at her, glad to finally be getting this chance.

"Let the games begin!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Becky**

"This is my stop." I said and nodding at the door closest to us.

"Does this night really have to end?" Alex asked and I pushed him lightly.

"Yes." I said, hunting around for my key in my bag.

"You will call me right?" he asked, peeking over my shoulder in an attempt to help.

"Of course I'll call you! I want this to happen as much as you do."

"Then why," he said while reaching down and plucking my key from my bag. "Are you giving me a trial run?" I snatched the key from him and turned to face him, our faces were awfully close and I felt myself blush.

"Because I wanna see if you can resist the temptation of drink and women." He chuckled and reached out, stroking my cheek.

"If I'm with you the temptation of women is gone, can't promise the drink one though." I smiled and he leaned in, brushing his lips against my cheek.

He turned and started walking down the corridor. "You better call me!" he called and I nodded.

"I will!" I yelled back before slipping my key into the lock and opening the door.

I gasped when I saw Randy sitting beside Barbie.

"Oh hey!" Barbie said, standing up and coming to greet me as if her spending time with Randy Orton was perfectly normal. "You're back, how was the date?"

Randy turned to us and frowned. "Date? What date?" he asked and I glared at Barbie who just shrugged.

"It wasn't a date." I said ignoring her attempts to give me a hug and pushing past her. She gave me a hurt look before shutting the door and following me back over to the TV.

"So what was it then?" Randy asked me, picking up a beer bottle and taking a sip from it.

"Two friends talking over dinner."

"Sounds like a date to me!" Barbie sang as she sat next to Randy.

"Well it wasn't." I said grinning as I came up with a way to get rid of her good mood. "So what's going on with you two? You seem very… Cosy." Barbie glared at me and Randy laughed.

"This happens to be dinner between two new friends." He said, raising his beer bottle towards me. "And I understand that you had a part to play in this, so thank you." he said, setting the bottle down and standing up.

"Where you going Orton? Aren't you gonna say goodnight to your date?" I asked and received a cushion to the face from Barbie.

"Bye girls." He said before he headed for the door and left.

"I hate you." Barbie said, continuing to sit and glare at me.

"So what was Randy doing in our room?"

"He was keeping me company, you were off with Alex and I didn't know what time you'd be back so I couldn't invite Eve round cause with my luck you would come home early see us and then world war three would resume." I nodded.

"What about Alicia?"

"Alicia is with Eve. She agrees with me you know." Barbie said and I frowned.

"Agrees with you about what?"

"About one of you apologizing to the other." Barbie said and I sighed.

"It's too late for that to happen now." I said and she gave me a small smile.

"I knew you'd give in, eventually." She said and headed to the bathroom before I could take it back.

I sighed and looked for my phone, when I found it I scrolled through my contacts. Once I found who I was looking for I went to hit call when there was a knock at the door.

Frowning I stood up to answer it and was shocked when I saw my sister standing there, a sad smile on her face.

"Hey," she said softly, meeting my gaze for a few seconds before turning her attention elsewhere.

"I was just about to call you." I confessed and she met my gaze once more. "I'm guessing you've come here to do what I was gonna do over the phone." I said and she nodded.

"I'm sorry." She whispered and I pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry too." I said and I meant it, I hated fighting with my sister, though I wouldn't admit this to her.

We pulled away from the embrace and she gave me a proper smile which I returned.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" a familiar voice said and I rolled my eyes when I saw Barbie with a huge grin on her face.

"No." Eve said. "Thanks for getting Alicia to drum it into me, it actually feels good to have my sister back." She said nudging me.

"Well I didn't force her to; I just mentioned the idea to her. The drumming was all her, I swear."

"Why am I having a hard time believing that?" Eve asked and Barbie shrugged.

"Maybe because it worked?" Eve laughed and gave me another small hug.

"I'll see you two in the morning." She said before leaving, I shut the door behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>Alex<strong>

"Hey Alex!" a voice behind me said just as I was about to enter my room and I turned to see Ryder. I swallowed nervously and gave him a small smile.

"Hey man." I said, nodding at him.

"Where've you been?" he asked and I racked my brain for a suitable excuse.

"I had a date."

"Was she so important that you ditched your buddy?" Zack asked and I nodded, I mentally slapped myself. I couldn't believe I'd forgotten about my plans with Ryder! He gave me a hurt look before grinning.

"So who was it?" he asked and I shrugged.

"You wouldn't know her." I said trying to end the conversation but Ryder persisted.

"C'mon man, you can tell me who she is!"

"You won't know her! Hell I hardly knew her till our date!" I said, starting to step into my room.

"So you didn't know her but she was more important than a night out with your friend, nice Riley." Ryder said coldly before slamming the door to his room.

I sighed before entering my own room. Ryder would cool off in the morning; I'd make it up to him then.

I started to walk towards the bathroom for a shower when my phone went off. I frowned and pulled it out of my pocket, smiling when I saw Becky's name on the screen.

**So when's your first trial happening? x **

I laughed and shook my head.

**Whenever you're free **

I sent back, secretly hoping that would be soon I'd waited too long for this moment.

I walked into the bathroom and placed my phone on the side. As I pulled my shirt off I heard the familiar buzzing and I grinned and I tossed the shirt aside and picked it up.

**Next Monday? x **

I frowned.

**Next Monday? Why are you so busy this week? **

I continued to strip before getting into the shower. The warm water washing away my fears of Zack finding out, if I passed of course.

If I did pass obviously I would tell him because that would only be fair, but if things did work out and it got back to Zack in some other way I was scared of his reaction.

When I got out of the shower I saw I had two texts, I frowned when I saw they were from both of the Torres women. Curious I opened the one from Eve first.

**I hear you've finally scored a date with my sister, be careful Riley and treat her right xoxo **

I frowned and sent a reply before opening the text from Becky, I chuckled when I saw that it was practically a paragraph.

**Well I promised Eve and Barbie movie night tomorrow, Alicia wants to go shopping the next day, after that I have a lunch date with Zack but only to call things off, then me and the girls are going out clubbing on Friday x **

I shook my head but I was glad she was calling things off with Ryder, even if it meant he would probably complain about it to me the next day.

**What about Saturday? **

I sent as another text came through from Eve, frowning I opened it.

**You've already hurt her once Riley I'm not as willing to trust you as she is and be careful of Ryder xoxo**

I sighed, why was everyone hung up on the thing with Stacey? It was only one night and not a mistake I was willing to make with Becky again.

I didn't bother replying to Eve and waited for a reply from Becky as I got dressed. As I started to pack my things away I heard my phone go off again and I picked it up laughing when I read the message.

**I'll be hung over x **

I smiled as I sent a reply and my smile got bigger when she responded almost immediately.

**Fine but if I don't have a good time on Friday I'm holding you responsible! x **

I chuckled before putting my phone away, hoping Saturday would come quickly.


	15. Chapter 15

**Becky**

"Daisies?" I asked as Alex handed me a dozen of the flowers, neatly tied together with a turquoise bow. He shrugged at me, his signature grin plastered on his face.

"Well this is just a trial, I didn't want to go all out and scare you off with a dozen roses." He said as we headed out of the hotel. "So did you have fun last night?" he asked, smiling innocently at me. I glared at him and he laughed.

"Considering I couldn't have a proper drink, not really." Alex chuckled as we walked down the street together.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked and he smiled.

"Dinner and then a movie." He said and I smiled. "Of course you get to pick the movie, I don't suppose you'd really wanna see a gory war film." I laughed.

"What is it with you men and blood?" I asked and he shrugged.

"I guess we enjoy other men looking weak." He said and I raised an eyebrow.

"So bleeding is a form of weakness?"

"Well it shows that they have weak skin I guess." He said and I laughed.

"What?" he asked and I smiled.

"You're like a little kid, filled with tons of different theories that hardly ever make sense."

"Is that a compliment?" he asked and I shrugged.

"If you want it to be." He shook his head.

"Wow, for a while there I totally forgot you were a Torres, now I remember what I'm dealing with."

"You love it really." I said, swatting him lightly and he turned giving me a small smile.

"Hmm, guess I do." He said and I felt myself blush as his eyes met mine. He moved his gaze from mine for just a second before stopping. "We're here." He whispered, taking my hand and pulling me into the Italian Restaurant.

* * *

><p>We left the restaurant, Alex's hand wrapped firmly around mine.<p>

"Please tell me the theatre isn't too far away." I said, feeling tired from all the food we'd just devoured.

"Why?" Alex asked and I glared at him. "You're not tired already are you?" he asked and I nodded. He sighed and shook his head.

"Clearly you only share your wit and good looks with your sister." He said and I shrugged.

"I can't help it, exercise just isn't my thing." I said and he smiled.

"Yeah, I gathered." He said with a small chuckle. "Come on lazy bones, only a few more streets to go." He said cheerfully and I frowned at him.

"Remember Riley, this is a trial, insults make you lose points." He shrugged at me.

"I've still got two more chances, no biggie." He said grinning at me and I couldn't help but smile.

"Ok, I guess for now you win." His grin got wider.

"Wow, definitely chose the right sister, she gives up easily." He teased and I nudged him and realised we were at the theatre.

It looked like one of the movie theatres you sometimes see in older movies but it seemed like it was trying to hard to look unique.

"Ok," Alex said and I turned to look at him. "You're in charge." I grinned and nodded, pulling him into the theatre.

* * *

><p><strong>Alex<strong>

"Did you like the movie?" Becky asked innocently as we headed out of the theatre, she'd chosen a complete chick flick, it was terrible. Their voices were too high pitched and whiney and the whole plot was just a mess.

"Oh yeah," I said sarcastically. "I can't wait for the sequel." Becky wrinkled her nose.

"They're gonna make a sequel?" she asked and I shrugged.

"I hope not."

"Me too." She said taking my hand and squeezing it. "God, your hands are soo warm!" she said and I chuckled.

"So now my big paws have a good use." I said and she smiled.

"They had a good use any way," she said and I frowned, she continued, "They were good at beating maybe not sense, but something into the Miz."

"Huh, last time I checked he wasn't at all threatened by me." I said and she ran her free hand up my arm.

"Well he should be, especially when he has one of these monsters coming at him." She said gesturing to my hands and I laughed.

"How do you do it?" I asked and she frowned.

"Do what?"

"How do you manage to create a sentence that's both complimentary and insulting?" I asked and she smiled.

"My amazing wit, which you seem to lack by the way."

"Oh I'm sorry, not all of us grew up with a sibling with a whole arsenal of insults ready to pass down." She giggled and snatched her daisies from my other hand, she'd given them to me in the theatre to 'look after' because she didn't want to crush them.

"Seriously, why'd you pick daisies?" she asked and I shrugged.

"This was a trial, I didn't wanna go all out if the end result might not be what I want it to be." She blushed and bit her lip.

"That's sweet." She mumbled and I grinned, leaning down and kissing one of her scarlet cheeks. As I moved away I watched as her blush got brighter and bigger.

We reached the hotel and I walked her to her door.

"I had fun tonight, thank you." she said and I smiled.

"Thank you for giving me this chance." I said, taking her hand and kissing it gently. She blushed. "Goodnight." I said and she smiled.

"Night," she said softly.

I turned away but a hand clasped my wrist. "Wait!" Becky said and I turned to face her.

"What is it?" I asked and she grinned at me, she tugged at my shirt pulling me closer.

"Becky what are you-" her lips crashing against mine stopped me and I pulled her into my chest, wrapping my arms around her, wanting this moment to last forever.

I hadn't noticed the door to her room opening until I heard a small cough. Becky practically jumped out of my arms, her face bright red and I scratched the back of my neck nervously.

I relaxed a little when I caught sight of the blonde.

"Night Alex." Becky mumbled before pushing past Barbie and entering their room.

Barbie smiled at me and I breathed a sigh of relief. "Someone seems happy to see me, wonder why that is." She sang with a sly grin on her face.

"Is Eve here?" I asked nervously and she shook her head. "Good." I breathed and Barbie smiled.

"I've never seen Becky so happy, or embarrassed before." She said, frowning slightly. "You must mean a lot to her, treat her right." She said and I smiled.

"Trust me Barbie, I will." She nodded.

"I believe you, but be careful around Eve you are dating her little sister."

"Not yet I'm not." Barbie frowned.

"Huh? But…?"

"She's giving me three trial dates, this being the first, and if she likes what she sees then she's mine." I said shrugging and a smile formed on Barbie's face.

"Well after that display I'm sure everything will work out for you two!" she said, stepping out of the room and pulling me into a hug. "Good luck!" she whispered squeezing my arm a little as she pulled away.

"Thanks." I said as she slipped back into her room and shut the door.


	16. Chapter 16

**So I thought I'd mix it up a bit and add in Zack's POV cause i dunno about you guys but I was getting bored with the whole Becky-Alex thing sooo i decided to add in Zack's POV which should prove to be interesting seeing as he's been "dumped". Any way on with ze story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Becky<strong>

Barbie closed the door and walked back into our room, she joined me on the couch, a smile on her face.

"So the trial date went well?" she asked and I frowned at her.

"How did you-?"

"Alex." She said and I nodded, of course Alex would tell her that. Barbie nudged me.

"So did it go well? Or were you two just making out for the hell of it?" I shoved her and she laughed.

"Yeah, it went really well." I breathed, smiling as I remembered the feeling of his hand wrapped around mine, his lips on mine.

"Well I'm glad but if it was just a trial date why did I find you two trying to eat each others face off?" I blushed and shrugged, she noticed my scarlet cheeks and poked me.

"Well?" she asked and I sighed.

"Because I like him, a lot, and it was in a way a first date so it should've ended properly." She smiled at me and wrapped an arm around me, squeezing me in what I assumed was meant to be a hug.

"She finally admits it." She whispered and I laughed. "Eve's gonna go mental, you do know that right?" she said pulling away from me and staring at me, a serious expression on her face.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean she wouldn't like to find out that you're playing with your food before you eat it." I laughed and she nudged me.

"Yeah I know she will but if it all works out she'll be happy for me, right?"

"Of course she will! Now c'mon," she said grabbing my wrist and pulling me off the couch. "We've got an early flight tomorrow!" I groaned and allowed her to drag me to my bedroom.

* * *

><p>As the door to the elevator opened Barbie squealed, deafening and stunning me and by the look on her face, Eve. She completely forgot about her suitcase as she ran out of the elevator and practically leapt into the arms of a surprised looking Justin Gabriel, Eve rolled her eyes and grabbed Barbie's suitcase as we left the elevator and headed over to the <em>"Cape Town Werewolf" <em>who was laughing with Barbie.

"Hey Barbs!" Justin said as he set Barbie back on the ground, he turned to me and Eve with a grin on his face.

"Hi Eve and this must be your trouble making sister, Becky is it?" he asked and I nodded.

"It's nice to finally meet you." I said and he frowned at me, Barbie went bright red.

"Oh yeah, this one," Eve pointed at Barbie. "Hasn't stopped talking about you and seeing you since Becky got here." Barbie glared at Eve and Justin turned to her.

"Well it wasn't exactly all the time, I may have mentioned you once or twice,"

"Once or twice?" I said laughing. "Barbie you gave me a two hour speech on how amazing this guy was on Monday when I stumbled across a photo of you two."

"Two hour speech?" Justin said chuckling lightly and turning to Barbie who was giving me a look that could kill.

"Clearly I'm not as amazing as I thought if I'm only worth a two hour speech." He said grinning at Barbie and wrapping an arm round her. Her glare faded but the tomato face was still present.

"We should get going." Eve said and Barbie nodded.

"Hey you're on SmackDown Friday right Barbs?" Barbie smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well maybe we could catch up, we haven't seen each other much since you ditched me and went over to Raw." Barbie blushed.

"Yeah sure, sounds fun."

"Awesome, I'll see you girls around then." Justin said, sending a small smile to Barbie and heading off. Eve and I locked eyes and she gave me a sly grin.

"Looks like you've got a date, _Barbs._" She said as we headed out of the hotel, Barbie glared at her before turning her attention to me.

"Don't." she warned and I smiled.

"Why would I pick on you _Barbs_? It's not every day you score a date with the amazingly fantastic 'Cape Town Werewolf'!" Eve grinned and Barbie huffed angrily.

"Oh I'm sorry _Barbs_, did I quote it wrong? Was I supposed to say, 'The amazing fantastic Justin Gabriel who you've been crushing on ever since he joined WWE'?"

"I hate you." was all Barbie said as she stormed off towards our rental car.

Eve laughed and shook her head as we followed after her, she was leaning against the hood with her arms folded across her chest when we reached her.

"Why the long face _Barbs?_" Eve asked and Barbie glared at her.

"Oh c'mon lighten up." I said prodding her. "You haven't had to deal with her for the majority of your life, this happened to me _all _the time." I said and Eve shook her head.

"Hey you did it to me as well!" Eve said.

"It was in self defence!" we continued like that for a few minutes before Barbie interrupted.

"If I accept your non-existent apologies can we get moving?" Barbie asked and we nodded.

"Let's hit the road!" Eve said, unlocking the car.

* * *

><p><strong>Zack<strong>

"Seriously man, what did I do wrong?" I asked Alex, as we drove to the hotel.

"Zack I've been saying this since Thursday, you had your shot and she decided it was awkward so she did the nice thing in well, calling whatever you guys had off."

I frowned at him, that _thing_ Becky and I had was special in my mind. We were great for each other, until she ripped my heart out and tossed it away like trash.

"I know but things seemed to be going well, it didn't seem awkward to me."

"Just drop it Ryder, its not the end of the world, I'm sure you guys will still be friends."

I folded my arms across my chest, every time I mentioned what happened between me and Becky, Alex seemed to get annoyed and his snappiness was bugging me.

"Seriously what's your problem?" I asked and he let out a frustrated sigh.

"Look she's moved on to bigger and better things, you should do the same!" I gasped; Becky was with another guy _already?_

"Becky's with someone?" I asked and Alex cursed under his breath, he knows something.

"No it's um… a metaphor!" he said, looking away from me and back at the road.

"You know something Riley, spill!"

"Look man, I don't know anything, really. It was just a metaphor, I mean like she'd go from guy to guy that quickly!" he laughed nervously and I glared at him.

"Quit lying Riley!Tell me who it is!" he shook his head.

"Honestly, there's nothing, absolutely nothing to tell!" he was hiding something; I could see beads of sweat forming on his forehead, that was always a sign that he was nervous.

"Oh c'mon Riley you're sweatin like a pig quit lying to me! You're supposed to be my main Broski and you're not even gonna bother telling me who's stolen my girl?" he sighed, yes I'd finally got to him.

"Ok, she likes someone else." He said, I frowned.

"Is he with the company?"

"Nope, some guy from college she used to have a crush on, they've started talking again and well…" he trailed off, I nodded. Well it was better than having to see her wrapped in the arms of Dolph Ziggler or some other snotty guy in WWE. At least I wouldn't see them making out in the middle of a corridor.

Unless he comes to a show when we're in his state.

"So do you know where he lives?" I asked, trying to sound casual and Alex snorted.

"Dude, seriously? You're really gonna hunt him down just cause Becky likes him?" he asked and I shook my head.

"No, I was just wondering."

"Ok whatever man!" Alex said, reaching over and turning on the radio. "But when Becky finds out you've done away with him, don't say I didn't warn you."


	17. Chapter 17

**Becky**

When we got to the hotel I was sure I'd heard the words: Justin, Friday and Date a million times. Even though we'd teased her before we made our way to the airport Barbie couldn't contain her excitement, launching into a seemingly never-ending monologue about how awesome Justin was and how lucky she was for scoring a date with him.

"Ok Barbie, we get it, you're excited." Eve said as we lugged our bags over to the elevator. "But please quit going on about-" someone grabbed hold of my wrist and I turned to see Alex, I smiled and stopped, leaving my sister and Barbie to have their discussion.

"Hey," I said hugging him. "What's up?" I asked when the stony expression on his face didn't disappear.

"It's Zack, he knows you're into someone else."

"You told him?" I nearly shrieked and Alex shushed me, shaking his head.

"Of course I didn't tell him, he'd kill me!"

"I highly doubt that." I scoffed and Alex smiled.

"That's not the point, the point is until he calms down we won't be able to see each other." I frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the trials." I shook my head.

"No! I don't want him to ruin this!"

"Ruin what Becky?" he asked, meeting my eyes. "We're nothing serious, yet any way."

I bit my lip and nodded. "I guess you're right, it's just, it's not fair!" I said resisting the urge to stomp my foot and he smiled at me.

"Trust me, I'm not happy about it either." He said and I smiled. "But I'm gonna be a man about it and put up with it, you should do the same."

"I'm not a man though, it's a lot harder to man up if you're not a man." I said with a small smile and he grinned at me.

"I'm very glad you're not a man." He said, chuckling quietly and I shoved him lightly.

"You'd turn gay for me if I was a man!"

"If you were as smokin' hot as you are now, then definitely." He said, giving me a wink and a smirk.

"So is that all you care about-?"

"Hey guys, how's it going?" a familiar voice asked and I stopped myself from rolling my eyes when Zack Ryder wrapped an arm around Alex's shoulder. "You gonna get your keys man?" he asked Alex before sending a quick grin my way. I smiled and said bye to Alex as he took off for reception.

"So…" Zack said, a nervous smile plastered on his face.

"So…" I repeated, tapping my foot lightly against the floor and praying that Alex wouldn't be too long.

"I was thinking, how 'bout you, me, Barbie and Alex have a movie night tomorrow?" he gave me a cheeky school boy grin.

"What about Eve?" I asked, totally avoiding the question and trying buy myself some time. I didn't want to go out with him, I had Alex, well I wanted Alex.

"Um sure." He said sounding a little put off. "Yeah she could come too!"

"I'm not sure," I bit my lip. "I mean Barbie's scored a date with Justin so she'd probably ruin whole night by talking about that." I shrugged and he looked at me like a puppy that had been kicked in face.

"Well why don't we replace Barbie with eve?" he asked and I frowned at him.

"Then poor Barbie is left on her own!" he sighed and I noticed him clench fists. "Maybe I could talk to Barbie and Eve later and sort it out with them." I said giving him a small smile and a shrug.

"Sort what out?" a voice asked and I smiled when Alex clapped a hand on Zack's on shoulder.

"Zack wants to have a movie night tomorrow; I need to sort it out with Barbie and Eve later." I said and he nodded.

"Well I hope you sort it out with them, I don't wanna be the only one stuck with Ryder here."

"Ouch, that one hurt Riley!" Zack said, sending his elbow into Alex's ribs.

"Hey cut it out you two, you're in public remember." I said, smirking and Alex rolled his eyes at me while Zack poked his tongue out.

"Sorry Mom." Alex drawled and I stepped closer to him to lightly slap his arm.

"I thought we were in public." Zack teased and I pouted.

"Two against one, no fair!" I whined and Alex chuckled.

"Sorry princess, that's just how the cookie crumbles." He said and I turned to him.

"Princess?" I challenged and he nodded, out of the corner of my eye I saw Zack step back, his hands raised in surrender. Alex folded his arms across his chest and smirked.

"You heard me." He said plainly and I narrowed my eyes at him, causing Zack to go,

"Ohhhhh you're in trouble!"

"Yeah, he's right. You're gonna-" my phone ringing cut me off and I saw Alex's smirk grow whilst I ripped the phone from my pocket.

"Where the hell are you?" Eve screeched down the phone. "One minute you're right behind me the next you're gone!"

"Hey, hey chill out Evie, I'm in the lobby with the guys." I said and I heard her let out an annoyed sigh.

"You know I hate it when you call me that and thank God, I though Mike had you."

"So he's a kidnapper now?" I asked and I could tell she was rolling her eyes.

"You know what I meant." She said tiredly and I nodded.

"So any ways what are you doing tomorrow?" I asked and Zack gave me a thumbs up.

"Why?"

"Zack was wondering if me, you and Barbie," Zack made a face. "Would wanna have a movie night with him and Alex."

"You do realise Zack has only organised this to get you back, right?"

"Well duh, I'm not that stupid. So wanna go?" I asked and I could tell she was thinking things through, to be honest I only really wanted to go because Alex would be there.

"So even though you know Zack will be all over you, you still wanna go?" she asked and I sighed.

"It should be fun." I tried and she laughed.

"Fun? Becky you and I both know that you're only agreeing with this because Alex will be there."

"So?"

"Well you guys won't be able to act all loved up and Zack will be all over you. How do you think that will make Alex feel?" she asked and I sighed, she had a point.

"We could work around that." I said and Zack frowned at me, _'Barbie' _I mouthed at him and he nodded, Alex caught my gaze and raised an eyebrow before lowering it again and nodding.

"How?"

"We'll figure something out, so we'll all go right?"

"If Barbie is still alive, I don't think she'll survive too long if she mentions Justin again." I laughed. "Yeah, we'll go and you better arrange something with Alex, I don't wanna see his puppy dog face."

"I _will_, trust me on this." I said, sending a _we need to talk_ look to Alex, who nodded at me. "I'll see you in a bit?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll be in our room, 321, unless of course Barbie mentions her date again then I'll be driving somewhere secret to drop off her body." I laughed and hung up on her.

"So it's on?" Zack asked and I nodded. "Awesome!" he said running over to me and hugging me tightly. Over his shoulder I saw Alex roll his eyes.

"Yeah, well I'm gonna go now," I said, looking at Alex and then the elevator, he got the message.

"Yeah me too, I need to unpack and get ready for the show." He said and Zack nodded.

"Ok, let's go." Zack said, I groaned inwardly but allowed him to wrap an arm around me as we walked to the elevator.

* * *

><p><strong>Alex<strong>

When we reached the second floor Zack _finally_ let go of Becky and headed out the doors.

"Well c'mon Riley," he said gesturing to me. "I thought you wanted to unpack." He said and I swallowed, trying to think of a quick lie that would let me stay in the elevator with Becky.

"Yeah I do, its just I need my lotion." Becky tried to hold in a giggle whilst Zack frowned at me.

"Lotion?" he asked and I nodded.

"Uh yeah, you see Eve was out of lotion and well I let her have mine and well I want it back." Zack burst into laughter and I could tell Becky was struggling to keep herself from joining in.

"Well whatever _lotion boy_, I'll see ya later." He said, nodding at me and giving Becky a small wave before heading off. Becky went over to the controls at pressed floor three before turning back to me.

"Lotion?" she asked and I shrugged.

"I needed an excuse to stay with you; you wanted to talk, right?" She nodded.

"About tomorrow…" she said, biting her lip as the elevator started to close and I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Well you do know Zack's only arranged it as a way to get me back, right?" I nodded slowly, my suspicions had been correct. "So will you be ok with him like drooling over me all night, 'cause if you're not I won't go, I'll pretend I'm sick or something!" I smiled at her and shook my head.

"I'll be fine; don't worry your pretty little head."

"You're sure?" she asked and I nodded, a small grin broke out across her face. "Good because I have a plan to spend a little time with you tomorrow."

"Oh?" I said and she nodded. "And how are we gonna manage that?"

"Well I'm assuming he'll wanna sit next to me, so I'll tell him I've left something in the hall, he'll go out to get it and you steal his seat, simple." I raised an eyebrow at her.

"And then what? What possible reason could I have for stealing his seat?" I watched her bite her lip.

"We'll think of something." She said as the doors opened and I ran a hand over my hair.

"We better." I said, following her out of the elevator, causing her to frown at me.

"Um what are you doing?"

"I'm borrowing lotion, just in case Zack is waiting for me." She laughed and shook her head.

"I thought he was stalking me, not you, when did he turn gay?" she asked and I smirked.

"Hey, I'm a great guy, you'd turn gay for me if you were a man." She grinned at me and nodded.

"Definitely."

"Good." I said, reaching for her free hand, she allowed me to take it and we walked hand in hand to her room.

We reached her room in no time at all and she released my hand and rapped her knuckles gently against the wooden door of 321. Eve opened the door almost instantly and frowned when she caught sight of me.

"Um, why is he here?"Becky nudged me, trying not to laugh and I sighed.

"May I borrow some lotion?" I asked and Eve frowned at me.

"You're being serious?"

"Oh absolutely." I said and Becky burst out laughing, pushing past Eve to get into the room.

"Bye lotion boy." She called and Eve just frowned at me.

"So you want lotion?" she asked and I nodded. "Why?"

"Because Becky and I needed to talk about tomorrow so I told a lie so I could stay in the elevator with her."

"And that lie involved you getting lotion? If it's a lie then why are you actually after lotion?"

"In case Zack sees me without the lotion." I said and she smirked.

"I thought he was meant to be stalking Becky, not you." I shook my head at her.

"Both sisters using the same joke, not as funny the second time around."

"Sorry?" she asked with a small shrug. "I'll get you your lotion." She said before disappearing into her room.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm really sorry this took so long to upload! I hope you guys enjoyed it though, despite the wait! I'll try to get Chapter 18 written and up soon! <strong>

**Peace out!**

**Gj :) **


	18. Chapter 18

**Becky **

"Hey baby doll." A voice behind me said softly and I turned to see Randy Orton.

"Hey Randy!" I said, slipping into his hug. "What are you doing here?"I asked as we pulled away.

"I'm in the main event, I was originally meant to give Mike a beating but apparently he's in 'too much pain' and can't compete. So now Daniel Bryan and that Alberto whatshisname are scheduled for a beating." He said with a small shrug.

"Which I'm sure they'll get but I meant what are you doing _here_." I said gesturing to the floor, he smiled and nodded.

"I'm not supposed to tell you but, I'm here to look after you."

"Do I really need a baby sitter?" I asked and he chuckled lightly. "How much is Eve paying you, I can pay you more to-"

"Actually Eve isn't in charge of this operation." I frowned at him.

"Alicia?" I tried and he shook his head, a small smile working its way across his face.

"Not even close." He said and I frowned, it wouldn't be Alex or Zack they would probably do this themselves.

"Barbie?" I asked and frowned when he shook his head. "Well who is it then?"

"All of the above." He said and I glared at him.

"Then why didn't you say yes?"

"Because you would've thought it was _just_ Eve or _just_ Alicia or _just_ Barbie when it wasn't, well it kinda was…" he said with a small shrug. "They all came demanding I look after you until my match started, they just didn't do it together."

"So who's my other baby sitter?" I asked and he shrugged.

"I'm guessing you're just gonna have to be careful while I'm gone." He said and I nodded.

"Fine by me." I said and he shook his head.

"You're so confident, just like your sister." He said and I shrugged.

"You kinda have to be when you're surrounded by tons of men and women who are trained fighters." That earned me a laugh.

"You're funny kiddo." He said, wrapping an arm around me. "Real funny."

Both our heads snapped to the monitor as Michael Cole's familiar voice came over. "Welcome, to Monday Night Raw!"

Cole and King explained what had been going on lately and announced the main event, causing Randy to give me a small grin. I rolled my eyes and turned back to the screen, smiling when a familiar theme song played and Alex entered.

"I'm guessing you're rooting for lover boy?" Randy asked and I nudged him with my elbow. "You don't think I don't know about your little date night with him?" he whispered and I sighed.

"Barbie?" I asked and he nodded. "Thought so."

"Hey I was curious, it's not like I'm gonna spread the gossip, I'm not a member of LayCool." I laughed and he grinned at me.

I turned back to the screen to see Dolph Ziggler making his oh so perfect entrance and rolled my eyes, I was pretty sure this guy wasn't acting but I wouldn't know, I hadn't met him properly.

We watched as the match went backwards and forwards, eventually with Ziggler getting the upper hand. I found myself clenching my fists, hoping Alex could gain momentum and almost as if he could hear me he managed to shake free of the hold Ziggler had him in. I jumped and squealed in my happiness causing Randy to laugh.

"What?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Nothing." He said and I shot him a glare, he raised his hands in surrender and I smirked.

"The mighty Viper surrenders, to a girl?" I teased and he rolled his eyes.

"You're not a normal girl, you're dating a guy who slams other guys through tables, that means I'm not gonna mess with you. Who knows what you'll get Alex to do to me!" he said and I shoved him lightly. "Speaking of Riley," he pointed to the screen and I saw Alex getting ready to deliver his signature move.

He hit it perfectly and covered Ziggler, getting the three count.

"Yes!" I said, punching the air and turning to the curtain, waiting for Alex to come out so I could give him a hug.

Alex came a few minutes later and I ran at him, leaping into his arms.

"Wow, someone's pleased to see me." He said and I grinned at him.

"After that win, definitely!" I said kissing his cheek lightly.

"I need to win more often." He said with a smirk before putting me back on the ground just as Barbie, Eve and Alicia were headed towards us.

"Good match Riley." Eve said, reaching out and patting his arm. Alex pulled a shocked expression and cupped his ear.

"Wait, was that a compliment?" he asked and I slapped him lightly. "Oh great now you're both picking on me!" he said pouting and Barbie laughed.

"Better get used to it Riley." Barbie said with a small shrug and we all stepped out of the way as Dolph finally made his way backstage.

"Good luck you guys!" I said before giving them all a quick squeeze before leading Alex back to my spot with Randy.

"Oh hey Riley, good match buddy." Randy said, punching Alex lightly on the shoulder, Alex shrugged.

"It was nothing." He said before turning to me. "Now as much as I love spending time with you I have to go." I pouted causing both men to laugh.

"C'mon I'm not that bad am I?" Randy asked and I pretended to think hard about that, causing him to nudge me.

"Fine." I said and Alex gave me a hug before heading off. I turned back to the monitor to watch Eve, Barbie and Alicia make their entrance to the ring.

Jerry started rambling on about how Kelly Kelly was the sexiest diva he'd ever laid eyes on.

"Lawler _really_ likes Barbie." Randy said shaking his head and I nodded.

"I think Justin has some competition." I said and Randy chuckled.

"I wondered when the kid was gonna ask her out." Randy said and I frowned at him. "What, it was obvious he liked her when she was on SmackDown." He said with a small shrug and I nodded, watching as Beth got the upper hand on Alicia almost instantly.

"I guess it's not hard for guys to like Barbie, she's got the looks and the personality." I said and Randy nodded in agreement.

"I'm sure Justin's pleased with himself if he's managed to bag a date with her." He said as we continued to watch the match.

At one point during the match Natalya tried to distract Eve, before I could see if my sister would take the bait the camera turned to an angry looking Barbie who was running over to Natalya's corner.

"Go Barbie!" I exclaimed as she grabbed Natalya's legs, sending the third generation diva to the floor, not without smacking her head against the side of the ring.

"Ouch, that's gotta hurt." Jerry Lawler pointed out and Randy chuckled.

"Sheesh, that didn't look pretty." Randy said as they replayed the clip, only in slow motion.

Alicia was tagged in and set Beth up for the scissor kick, she hit it perfectly and got the three count. As I watched them celebrate their win I kinda wished I could run out to the ring and join them, but I knew that would be totally inappropriate. So I waited until they came backstage.

"That was awesome you guys!" I said hugging each of them in turn. "And once again Barbie you proved you're a force to be reckoned with." Barbie gave me a huge grin and the girls went off to shower and what not.

* * *

><p>"Randy fella, we're up next." An Irish voice said and I turned to see Sheamus clapping a hand on Randy's shoulder and giving me a small smile. "Mind if I borrow your body guard?" he asked me and I smiled.<p>

"You can borrow him, as long as you guys kick ass." The Great White gave me a huge grin and he nodded.

"I'll make sure of it." He said before heading off down the corridor.

"Now you be careful baby doll, I don't wanna hear about you getting into trouble with Mike again." Randy said to me, giving me a hug and kissing the top of my head lightly.

"I'll be fine." I assured him and he nodded before following after Sheamus.

I turned to the monitor watching Alberto and Daniel Bryan enter, looking smug, the World Heavyweight championship wrapped tightly round Daniel's waist. I curled my lip in disgust, both these guys irritated me and got on my nerves, I was glad Randy and Sheamus would probably beat them to a pulp.

A smile formed on my lips when voices started to play and I watched Randy and Sheamus enter to mass applause and cheers.

Just as the bell rang signalling the start of the match my vision became dark and I instantly panicked, thinking Mike was behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>Alex<strong>

I felt Becky tense up and leaned close to her ear. "Hey don't worry its only me." I whispered before releasing her eyes and she let out a breath.

"You scared me! Don't do that again!" she said and I looked down at the floor.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." I said sheepishly.

"It's fine." She said, running a hand up my right arm, I looked up and smiled at her, she returned my smile. "I'm glad you're here." She said and I pulled her into a hug.

"You should be." I said and she looked up at me, rolling her eyes. "I've figured out a way to sort out this movie night thing." Her face lit up almost instantly.

"No way!" she said pulling away from our embrace. "What's happening?" she asked eagerly and I grinned.

"Well Zack's chosen a horror movie, but you're not supposed to know that so shh." I said and she pretended to zip up her lips, winking at me when she'd finished. "So when he leaves the room, which he will, he's terrible at remembering whether or not he left stuff in the oven. So when he leaves to get the snacks that will probably be burnt, I'll sit next to you and my excuse can be you were scared." I said and she smiled.

"I like that idea." She said before sighing. "But that still means I'll have to like cuddle with him for a bit, I hate horror movies."

"Hey, its fine." I said softly, reaching out and gently stroking her cheek, I knew seeing her all comfy with Zack would kill me but she didn't need to know that.

"Are you sure?" she asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, I mean I know it won't mean anything to you." I said and she nodded.

"Definitely." She said and I smiled. "After this do you think we'll be able to continue the trials?" she asked quietly and I shrugged.

"I hope so." I said. "I wanna see how far this thing could go."

"Yeah, me too." She said, pulling me into another hug.


	19. Chapter 19

**Becky**

I stared blankly at the wooden door of room 215 and sighed. "Let's get this over with." I said and Barbie gave my hand- which I hadn't been aware she was holding- a squeeze.

"I thought you an Alex had a plan?" Barbie asked and I nodded.

"Well yeah, doesn't mean its going to work though does it?" I said and Eve nudged me.

"I'm sure it will, Zack isn't the brightest guy we know." She said and I could see where she was coming from.

"Yeah, but what if Alex can't get him out of the room?" I asked, looking from Eve to Barbie and back again. "What if-"

"Will you stop panicking?" Eve demanded, prodding my shoulder roughly.

"If Alex can't make this plan of his work then we'll get you away from Zack somehow, trust us." Barbie said, giving my hand another comforting squeeze.

"Fine." I said, I hated it when the pair of them ganged up on me, now I knew how Barbie felt yesterday. "Let's go." Eve reached out, tapping her knuckles against the wooden door.

"Hi guys!" a cheerful Zack Ryder practically shouted when the door opened a few minutes later.

"Hi Zack," Barbie said, slowly releasing my hand and slipping past him. "Thanks for inviting me." She said and Zack chuckled.

"Oh and by the way, congrats on scoring a date with Justin!" he called as she made her way into his room, Barbie turned and mouthed: _you told him?_ I shrugged and she pursed her lips, fully entering the room and disappearing from my view.

"You're such a torment." Eve said, shaking her head at Zack and he frowned at her.

"So are you!" he said and she smiled.

"Yeah but I'm allowed," she said as she pushed past Zack. "Barbie actually likes me."

"Ouch!" I said, watching my sister disappear into the room, knowing her signature smirk would be plastered on her face.

"Hey," Zack said, pulling me into a strong hug. "How are you?" he whispered in my ear and I pulled away from the hug.

"I'm great, you?" I asked and he nodded, making no effort to stop his face from showing how upset he was at me breaking the hug so quickly.

"Um, yeah I'm good, I guess we should go inside huh?" he said rather awkwardly and I headed inside.

"Oh hey Becks." Alex said casually as I entered the room properly and I beamed at him, glad one of us was being cool about this.

"Hey Alex!" I said, walking over to him to give him a hug, he stood and granted my wish, wrapping me tightly in his strong arms.

"Everything's set." He whispered confidently in my ear, I smiled and looked up at him.

"Great." I said softly and he smiled warmly at me, making me feel weak.

"Alright guys," Zack said, finally entering. He was carrying two DVD cases. I rolled my eyes and slipped out of Alex's hug. "Pulse or the Grudge?"

"Pulse!" I cried at the same time as Barbie and Eve, we watched the Grudge when we had a sleepover together a while back and like with every horror film I see I hated it, I refused to watch it again.

"I'm guessing we're watching Pulse then?" Alex asked and I shoved him lightly.

"You bet we're watching Pulse." I said, heading over to the couch where Barbie was sat. "Unless of course, you're scared." I said and he rolled his eyes.

"I'm not scared of anything." He said and Zack turned, heading over to the couch with the TV remote in his hand.

"Um, yes you are. Do you not remember screaming like a girl when you saw a spider?" Zack asked and I smirked at Alex.

"Dude, that was meant to be a secret!" Alex whined and I could tell he was putting it on.

"I wouldn't have agreed to this if I knew you guys would talk all the way through the movie." Eve said and we all turned to her.

"Who said we're gonna talk through the movie?" Alex asked her and she rolled her eyes.

"You're acting like you're gonna."

"Ok guys shut up, the movie's starting." I said as Zack skipped the DVD along to the menu.

"Everyone ready?" Zack asked, slowly snaking his arm around me. Everyone nodded and he hit play.

* * *

><p><strong>Alex<strong>

I snuck a peak at my phone at saw that the time was 8.28pm, I smiled. Only two minutes to go and then I could sit with Becky. I glanced over at her, Ryder still had a firm grip of her shoulders and I could tell she was pretending she was comfortable. Suddenly a tiny alarm went off, my smile grew. It was time.

"Aww what the hell?" Zack asked, pausing the movie. Becky glanced over at me an eyebrow raised; I sent a quick wink to her before turning to Ryder.

"It's probably those sausage rolls." I said and he nodded.

"Damn, I forgot about them." Zack said standing and picking up the remote. "I won't be long." He said hitting play again and heading over to the kitchen, once he had his back to me I got up and sat in between Barbie and Becky, wrapping an arm around her.

"Hey," she whispered, snuggling up to me and I grinned down at her.

"Hi." I whispered back, reaching down and pressing my lips to her cheek, she smiled.

"So what's our excuse?" she whispered and I smiled.

"You guys," I said, nudging Barbie whose eyes were glued to the screen. "Were getting scared, so I came over to comfort you. Simple." I said and Barbie sighed.

"Fine." She said, moving closer to me so it looked like I was comforting both of them.

"I bet you're loving this aren't you?" Becky asked me. "You're like a pimp." She said and I chuckled quietly.

"No, I'm loving this 'cause I get to spend time with you." she blushed and Barbie elbowed me. I went to say something about the abuse when Zack interrupted me.

"Hey!" he said, sounding hurt. "You stole my seat!" he said and I grabbed the remote, pausing the movie so that we could get this over with without disturbing Barbie and Eve, who were actually paying attention to the movie.

"The girls were getting scared, so I came here to comfort them."

"Its just a seat Ryder." Eve drawled. "Stop being a baby." Zack glared at her and sighed, placing the plate of mini sausage rolls onto the table before sitting in my previous seat. I smiled to myself and continued the movie.

* * *

><p><strong>Zack<strong>

I folded my arms across my chest and glanced over at Becky and Riley. I couldn't believe him; he knew how much this night meant to me, how important it was in gaining Becky back so why the hell was he ruining my chances with her?

What if he's into her too?

I shook the thought away; Alex is my main Broski if he liked Becky he would have told me instead of playing stupid games like this. I was still annoyed at him though.

I turned my attention back to the movie, wondering if there was a way for me to get my seat back. I coughed, a dry feeling over taking my throat, letting me know I was thirsty. Suddenly an idea popped into my head. I smirked and stood.

"I'm getting a beer, want one Riley?" I whispered and he turned to me, giving me a nod. I grinned and headed into the kitchen, grabbing two beers from the fridge. I took off the tops and headed back into the living room, handing Alex a beer before taking my seat.

"Thanks." He said, taking a sip of it and I nodded at him, you won't be thanking me later Riley. I thought to myself, taking a sip of my own beer.

* * *

><p><strong>Becky<strong>

"Hey, you want another beer?" Zack whispered for the third or fourth time and shot a glare at him, he was really starting to get on my nerves with the whole: 'Do you wanna beer' thing. I couldn't work out whether he was trying to get Alex drunk or ruin my night or both.

"Um, sure." Alex said with a shrug and Zack grinned in a way that made me sure he was up to something. I waited until he was in the kitchen before voicing my concern to Alex.

"He's up to something." I whispered and Barbie frowned at me.

"Yeah, I worked that out myself." Alex said, shifting uncomfortably.

"Want me to find out?" Barbie whispered and Alex shook his head.

"Nope," he said, wiggling in the seat again. "I know exactly what he's doing and well, it's worked." He said and both Barbie and I frowned at him as he started wiggling again.

"Oh for Pete's sake!" Eve cried, sitting up and staring at the three of us. "What the hell is wrong with you Riley?" she asked and Alex stopped moving immediately.

"I need to pee." He whispered and I snorted while Eve rolled her eyes.

"Go then." Barbie raised an eyebrow at me.

"You sure you want him to do that?" she asked and I frowned.

"Why? What's wrong with him… oh." I suddenly realised what she was saying and cottoned on to Zack's plan. "Well I have a plan of my own." I said, looking in the kitchen to see Zack struggling to get the cap off one of the beers. Knowing that he was distracted, I stood, grabbing Alex's hand and pulling him up with me. "Pick me up." I said and all three of them frowned at me. "Just do it." I said to Alex and he reluctantly lifted me up bridal style.

"What now Miss Smarty Pants?" Alex asked me and I elbowed him lightly.

"I'm pretending to be ill." I said and Eve smiled.

"That old trick? I thought you stopped using that." She said and I shook my head.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures." I said before closing my eyes making myself go limp as I heard Zack start to leave the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>Alex<strong>

"What's going on?" Ryder shrieked, almost dropping the bottles of beer he was holding when he saw Becky lying in my arms looking like she was passed out.

"She's ill." Eve said, standing and walking over to me. "We're taking her back to our room." She said and Becky let out a low groan to strengthen Eve's point.

"Oh, ok." Zack said sadly. "So you guys are all gonna leave?" he asked and Barbie sat up.

"I'll stay! This movie is awesome!" she said and Eve nodded.

"You'll still have Barbie."

"But it won't be the same without you guys." Zack whined and I saw Becky's eyebrows twitch, almost as if she was going to frown but thought better of it.

"Fine." Eve said, pulling her room keys out of her pocket. "I'll stay here and Alex will look after Becky." A look of fear flashed across Zack's face but I could tell he knew he had no choice.

"Ok," he said reluctantly. "You better look after her Riley." He said almost bitterly and I nodded.

"Scouts honour." I said and Barbie rolled her eyes at me, Eve stood in front of me and poked Becky's arm.

"Becks, Alex is taking you to our room." She said softly. "Can you hold the keys for him?" she asked and Becky nodded, refusing to open her eyes. Eve dropped the keys into Becky's open hand and I headed off, getting Zack to open the door for me.

"Can't she walk?" he asked and I shook my head.

"She said she was feeling faint, this way if she does pass out she's safe." I said and he nodded.

"Well ok." He said and I headed down the corridor, only setting Becky down on her feet when the elevator door was fully closed.

"Nice touch with the passing out bit." She said, pulling me into a hug.

"Thanks." I said, leaning down and gently pressing my lips to hers. She smiled and wrapped her arms tightly around my neck. We stayed like that until the ping that announced the elevator doors were opening sounded.

"What was that for?" she asked, taking my hand and leading me to her room. "I thought they were only meant for the trials." I shrugged.

"We were alone, I couldn't resist, why do you have a problem with me kissing you?" I asked and her smirk vanished.

"No." she said weakly, admitting to defeat. "I was just curious that's all." She said stopping outside room 321.

"Sure you were." I teased and she slapped me.

"Quit bullying me!" she whined and I chuckled, watching her unlock the door to her room.

"I'm sorry." I said, pulling her into a hug when she turned back around. "Forgive me?" I asked and she smirked.

"Only if you do something for me first." She said, wiggling out of the hug and practically skipping into her room.

"This should be fun." I muttered as I followed after her, shutting the door behind me.


	20. Chapter 20

**Zack**

I stared blankly at the TV, I wasn't paying attention to the movie but judging by the frighten squeals that came from Eve and Barbie every so often something was happening.

I was concerned about Becky, one minute she's fine, curled up next to Riley and the next she's feeling faint and lying limply in his arms. I didn't get it, it didn't add up in my head. _They're up to something._ A small part of my brain told me and I bit my lip. Could I really be wrong about Alex? I was sure he would tell me straight up if he liked Becky. _Why else would he steal your seat? He didn't seem to be comforting Barbie._ The voice continued and I gave in.

"Shouldn't we go check on Becky?" I asked and Barbie and Eve turned to me, frowns on their faces.

"I thought you wanted us to stay with you?" Barbie asked and I shook my head.

"No, I've changed my mind; I was being selfish we should go see them. I want to know if she's ok." Eve shrugged and stood up, Barbie followed suit while I went over to the TV and sorted it out, carefully placing the DVD back into the case.

"Ready?" Eve asked and I shook my head.

"I just need to get my keys," I said. "Back in a sec." Eve nodded and I rushed into my room, I wanted, no, _needed_ to prove the voices in my head wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>Becky<strong>

"Wow you have talented hands!" I said when Alex finished up with the foot massage I made him give me in order for him to earn my forgiveness. He smirked and I rolled her eyes at him. "You know what I meant." I said, un-amused by his antics.

"Sorry." He said sheepishly and I smiled.

"So you should be." I said, scooting up the bed. "Now take your shirt off and turn around." I ordered and he frowned at me. "Do you want your reward or not?" I asked and Alex sighed, removing his shirt.

"Eve's gonna freak if she comes in, isn't she?" he asked sounding slightly nervous.

"She can't come in, we have the key, remember?" I said, tracing the outline of his tattoo with my finger. I felt him shiver at my touch and I smirked.

"Oh yeah." He said, before letting out a sigh as I gently started to massage his shoulders. "Damn girl, I think you're in the wrong business, you should be giving massages not interviewing WWE Superstars!" he joked and I chuckled lightly.

"I take it I give good massages then?" I teased and he nodded.

"Hell yeah." My phone went off in my pocket and I removed my hands from his shoulders. Alex let out a groan in protest as I checked my phone.

"Great." I said, reading over the text from Barbie. Apparently Zack was worried about me and they're all coming over to see if I'm ok.

"What's up?" Alex asked, leaning his head back so it was resting on the edge of the bed.

"Zack's worried about me and they're all coming to check on us." Alex rolled his eyes and sat up properly, pulling his shirt back on.

"You owe me a massage." He said as he stood up and I nodded.

"But right now, help me!" I said and he nodded rushing across the room and grabbing the garbage can and placing it by the side of my bed while I went into the kitchen and made myself a glass of water to put on the bedside table. Alex put the lotion back in Eve's bag and I tugged off my shirt, leaving me in only a vest top and jeans. "Would this be ok to sleep in?" I asked, turning to Alex who shrugged.

"I would probably take off the jeans." He said and I raised an eyebrow. "What?" he asked and I shook my head.

"You only want the pants off so you can check out my ass." I said and he nodded.

"Yeah, but also it would seem more realistic, you're meant to be ill if you wanna sleep you'd be more comfortable without the jeans." He said and I sighed. "Don't take 'em off if you don't want to." He said with a small shrug. "It was just a suggestion."

"Nah, I'm keeping them on, don't want Zack to be onto us." Alex nodded and I crawled into bed, pulling the covers over me. "Can you turn the lights of please?"

"Sure thing sweetie." Alex said and I heard him shuffle across the room followed by the clicking sound of the light switch and then I was in darkness.

"Alex?" I asked, making sure he was still there.

"Yeah?" he answered and I smiled, glad he was still in the room with me.

"Stay here with me?"

"Absolutely." He replied and I reached out, slapping the hard wood of the bedside desk until I found the lamp. I turned it on and saw Alex headed towards me. "That's better." He said with a small chuckle. "I thought I was walking towards the wrong bed." I smiled and he sat down on the very edge of the bed, taking hold of one of my hands.

"So, when do you want this next trial to be?" he asked and I shrugged.

"I'm not even sure if I wanna have the trials anymore." I said honestly and in the little light given off from the lamp Alex frowned.

"Why?" he asked, sounding confused and I sighed.

"Because I really like you Alex," I said, a blush creeping across my cheeks. "I don't think I need trial dates to find out if I wanna make something of this." I said giving his hand a squeeze and he smiled down at me.

"It's up to you, but I like the trials, makes it more exciting I guess." He said with a small shrug, he opened his mouth to say something else when a knocking sounded. "That's my cue to leave." He whispered, pressing a gentle kiss against my forehead before leaving the room. Once the door was shut I turned off the lamp and pretended to be asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Alex<strong>

I opened the door to an anxious looking Zack Ryder. "Is she ok?" he said, his voice shaking slightly.

"Um, yeah." I said, looking behind him at Eve and Barbie who just shrugged. "She's asleep."

"Oh, ok." He said seeming to relax. "Can I see her?" he asked and I watched Eve roll her eyes.

"Sure." I said, before being roughly shoved out of the way by Zack. "What's his problem?" I whispered to Eve and she shrugged.

"I don't know, but something's clearly eating him up." She said and I watched Zack practically crash into the bedroom.

"Thank God she's not actually asleep." Barbie whispered as they slipped into the room and I nodded. I certainly wouldn't be happy if I was asleep and Ryder came running into my room.

"I just wanted to check you were ok, that's all." I heard Ryder say and I rolled my eyes, he was like a lovesick puppy.

"I'm fine, Alex is a good doctor." I heard Becky croak and I knew she was putting it on. "I should be better tomorrow, after I get some rest." I heard her say and then Ryder stepped out of the room.

"Ok, hope you get better soon!" he said, before closing the door and turning to the rest of us.

"She's ok." He said, a small smile on her face.

"I told you she would be." Eve drawled and Zack shrugged.

"It didn't hurt to check." He said and Barbie nodded. "Well, I'll see you guys later. Coming Alex?" he asked and I nodded.

"I'll be there in a sec." I said and he nodded and left the room. "Do you think he's onto us?" I whispered and Barbie shrugged.

"Maybe." Eve said. "He was concerned about you being left alone to look after her."

"Yeah, maybe he's suspicious, you guys should probably cool things down for a few weeks, just to be safe." I sighed, Becky had just told me she wanted to ditch the trial dates and actually become my girlfriend and now we had to cool things down before they'd even begun. Ryder was beginning to annoy me.

"Ok." I said, reluctantly. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Yeah bye!" the girls said as I headed out of the hotel room.

* * *

><p><strong>Zack<strong>

"Hey man," I said when Alex finally came out of the room. "You did a good job." I patted him on his shoulder as we walked over to the elevator.

"Um, thanks." He said, sounding confused.

"Listen, I really like Becky." I said and I saw him frown at me.

"Dude, I know."

"Just hear me out." I said and he nodded. "And I've seen the way you guys act together, so do you think you could back off a bit?" I asked and his frown increased. "I mean so I can have a chance to get her back, I know I can do it but you just always seem to, well, get in the way." He nodded. "Like tonight, it was supposed to be the night where I started to get her back, and you completely ruined it!" I wondered if I was sounding a bit harsh but Alex didn't seem to mind.

"Sure, man." He said, a smile forming on his face. "But if it doesn't work out, don't get bummed about it, you'll still have the privilege of being friends with her." He said, patting me on the shoulder. I nodded but I didn't agree with him, I will get Becky back. I'm sure of it.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys! Good news: I'm not dead! Bad news: this chapter took ages to write and upload D: Big shout out to Cupid-Jayne who gave me some help with this chapter, hope you like it! And i'm really, _really _sorry if there are grammatical issues or if it just doesn't make sense, i was kinda rushing with this one! But any ways, enjoy and keep those reviews coming, even if its just a cute lil' comment it makes my day! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Becky<strong>

Friday came quickly and I was glad Barbie kept dragging me into her room during the week to help her pick the perfect outfit for her "date", it distracted me from Alex. He said we had to take a break for a few weeks, something I wasn't prepared to do.

I sighed and put a smile on my face as a member of the crew handed me a microphone, ready for the show to start.

"Oh c'mon it's been what, three days, stop moping!" Barbie said, she was up first against Natalya so was staying with me until the show started.

"I have stopped moping." I said and she raised an eyebrow at me. "I'm fine, trust me." She folded her arms across her chest and raised an eyebrow at me and I immediately expected a mini lecture, Barbie could be like that sometimes.

"You may say you're fine but your face tells a different story." I sighed and she put a comforting arm on my shoulder. "I'm sure it'll fly by." She said and I shook my head, knowing this period without properly seeing Alex would drag, thanks to a certain person.

"It won't!" I said and Barbie went to argue but I cut her off. "Do you know how many missed calls and texts I've had from Zack since Alex decided we needed to 'Take a break'?" I asked her and she shook her head. "And it'll be even worse when I actually talk to him face to face!" I threw my hands up in the air, I was getting sick of Zack, why couldn't he just accept the fact I didn't like him? Barbie sighed.

"Do you want me to talk to him? Ask him to back off?" Barbie asked and I frowned at her.

"He wouldn't listen to you."

"It's worth a try." She said with a small shrug and I sighed, maybe she was right but I'm sure little Barbie Blank telling Zack to back off wouldn't work, even though she'd managed to smash Beth Phoenix's head into a table. Repeatedly.

"Ok, talk to him." I said and she beamed at me. "But if it doesn't work out expect a big fat 'I told you so!'" I said and she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." She said before turning to the crew member that wanted her. "Yeah sure." She said to them before turning back to me. "I have to go now." She said, giving me a small hug. "You'll be fine." She assured me, giving my arm a quick squeeze before she left. I watched her go and hoped she was right.

* * *

><p>"Hey Becks!" Alicia said, pulling me into a quick hug.<p>

"Hey Leesh." I said before frowning, Alicia had escorted Barbie out to the ring but the blonde was nowhere to be found. "Um aren't you missing someone?" I asked, I really wanted to see Barbie and discuss what she was going to say to Zack as well as congratulate her; she managed to fight out of a sharpshooter. Alicia rolled her eyes.

"Lover boy kidnapped her." She drawled and I rolled my eyes, of course Justin had nabbed her.

"That was great Barbs!" a male voice said and Alicia turned.

"Speak of the devil." She muttered as Justin and Barbie came over.

"I mean seriously I've like never seen anyone avoid that move, you were amazing!" Justin gushed causing Barbie to go bright red.

"I'm sure it wasn't that good." Barbie said, trying to brush away the fact that she was secretly loving the attention she was getting from Justin.

"It was, honestly!" he said before suddenly seeming to notice me and Alicia. "Oh hi girls!" he said with a smile and I smiled.

"Hi Justin, mind if we borrow Barbie?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Not at all," he turned to Barbie. "I'll see you at catering later?" he asked and she nodded before he'd even finished the sentence. "Cool, bye girls!" he turned and left, Barbie's gaze firmly glued to him.

"Bye!" she called after him before letting out a happy sigh.

"So Barbie," I said and she didn't respond, she was still staring dreamily into the distance.

"Barbie!" Alicia yelled, waving a hand in Barbie's face and snapping her out of her trance.

"Thanks," I said to Alicia and Barbie gave me a sheepish smile. "Congrats on the win!" I said, pulling Barbie into a hug and she beamed at me when we pulled away.

"Thanks." She said happily and Alicia rolled her eyes.

"Clearly she's still high on Gabriel's cologne." She drawled and I laughed.

"Hey!" Barbie cried, slapping Alicia's arm lightly and glaring at me. "You have nothing to laugh about Becks, you've complained non-stop about how depressing life without Alex is!" she said, throwing her hands in the air and I glared at her.

"Keep your voice down." I hissed, I certainly didn't want Zack knowing and I knew Alex wanted to tell him about us when the time was right but with Barbie announcing it to the world I was sure Zack would find out sooner rather than later.

"Oh please, it's not like-"

"Becks, that reminds me!" Alicia said, cutting Barbie off. "I have a present for you!" she said excitedly and both Barbie and I frowned at her.

"But it's nowhere near my birthday." I said and she smiled.

"Yeah I know, but it's not a birthday present it's a present that'll cheer you up!" she said and Barbie chuckled.

"Have you kidnapped Riley and shoved him in a massive box and put a bow on top?" she asked and Alicia shook her head.

"I've got something much better, mind if I give you a ride back to the hotel?" she asked and I shook my head, I was pretty sure Barbie would be leaving with Justin and I refused to third wheel. "Great!" she said clapping her hands excitedly and I wondered what she would have in store for me.

* * *

><p>"What do you think?" I asked, stepping out of the bathroom and Alicia clapped her hands, a huge grin on her face, while Randy nodded in approval.<p>

"It's really nice Leesh." He said and I looked down at myself, the dress Alicia had bought me was gorgeous. It was purple at stopped at mid thigh and had black ribbon wrapped around the waist, it was perfect.

"I love it Leesh! Thank you so much!" I said, walking over to her and pulling her into a hug.

"You are totally welcome!" she said happily and I smiled.

"Well thanks, but I better be getting back, I'm starving." I hadn't really eaten much at the arena and I was regretting it now.

"Sorry baby doll, but the present isn't over yet." Randy said, coming over to us and I frowned.

"But, this is the present." I said, gesturing to the dress. "Right?" Randy smirked and shook his head.

"Nope, there's a part two." He said and I turned to Alicia who looked like she was about to burst.

"Come on! Let me find you some shoes to wear!"

* * *

><p><strong>Zack<strong>

"S'up Barbie?" I asked when I opened the door of my hotel room to see the blonde; she gave me a bright smile.

"Hey Zack, can I come in?" she asked and I frowned but stepped aside all the same, I had no clue as to why she would want to see me.

"Make yourself at home." I said, following her into the lounge to see her launch herself onto the sofa. I chuckled quietly at the way she could just fling herself around and took a seat next to her. "So, what do you need?" I asked and she sighed, tucking a stray curl behind her ear.

"Look, about Becky…" she started but I cut her off, I wasn't going to have this conversation, I would get her back, I just _had_ to.

"No, I will get her back Barbie, trust me!" I said and she bit her lip.

"Zack…"

"No Barbie! Its going to happen, I'll make sure of it!" I said and she gave me a sympathetic smile.

"I know how much you like her Zack, but she doesn't see you the way you see her." She said and I sighed, letting her speak, after all that was what she came here to do. "You're friends with her right?" I nodded. "Isn't that good enough? I mean if Mike was a nicer guy he would kill to be in your position, but with all the plans to win her heart you're pushing her away Zack." I guess she kinda had a point but I wasn't sure if I would give up the fight for her, I'd never felt this way about a girl before and I'd only just met her.

"I uh, I guess you have a point." I muttered and she beamed at me, pulling me into a small hug.

"Thanks Zack, you won't regret backing off, I promise!" and with that she stood and left, I stared after her before crashing face first onto the couch. I needed to think things through; I needed to get to the gym, stat.

* * *

><p><strong>Alex<strong>

"Ok guys where the hell am I going?" I heard a familiar voice say and I smiled, standing up and watching three figures struggle over. I sent a nod to Randy, letting him know the blindfold could be taken off.

"Oh my gosh talk about final-" Becky cut herself off with an excited squeal when Randy removed the blindfold from her eyes and she saw me. I smirked at her and she ran towards me, I only just managed to catch her as she leapt into my arms.

"Hey," I said softly and she smiled, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Hey," she repeated before pressing her lips to mine. I smiled against her lips and pulled her closer to me, tangling my fingers in her hair. After a few gentle lip locks we pulled away and she beamed at me.

"I've missed you." she whispered, running her hands through my hair.

"How do you think I felt? I've had Zack telling me his master plan to seduce you!" I said, it was true, since I'd agree to back off he was telling me every detail of his _'Plan' _to win Becky's heart.

"Well it's not gonna work." She said, gently jumping down and out of my hold. "Now, explain what all this is!" she said with a smile, gesturing to the blanket and picnic basket I'd laid on the grass.

"Well I didn't know whether the trials were finished or not so I went all out." I said with a small shrug and she frowned at me.

"I thought we were _'Taking a break'_?" she asked and I smiled, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her closer to me.

"I missed you too much." I said, giving her a pout and causing her to laugh.

"I understand your loss, I am totally irresistible." She said, smirking and winking at me.

"Uh huh, especially when you're wearing this dress." I said, running my hands up her sides then back down, resting them on her hips.

"Alicia has good fashion sense then?" She asked, gently swinging her hips from side to side.

"Definitely." I said with a nod before pressing my lips to hers for a short kiss. "Dinner?" I asked when I pulled away and she nodded, sitting down on the blanket while I crouched down and opened up the picnic basket.

"I can't believe you did all this for me." She said and I shook my head, truthfully I didn't even know why I'd done all this, I'd never done anything like this for my previous girlfriends but then again I'd never wanted to stick with one woman then. And besides Becky was different, in a totally good way, I'd never felt this way about a girl before.

I unloaded the basket, bread rolls, smoked ham, cold pizza and various other items of food and drink until I'd unpacked it all. "The food kinda lets it down a bit." I said, scratching at the back of my neck, clearly I hadn't really thought this through.

"It's great," she said, putting a hand on my knee. "I love it!" she said with that gorgeous smile of hers and I couldn't help but grin back at her.

* * *

><p><strong>Zack<strong>

I walked out of the hotel gym, I didn't know how long I had been in there but it had been long enough for me to arrange my thoughts. I decided, against every fibre of my being, to wait. I'm sure this crush on this 'College guy' or whoever he was would wear off and then that was my chance.

I smiled to myself as I headed for the elevator when I heard two familiar laughs; I froze and turned my head to the direction of the laughter. My gut wrenched and my jaw dropped.

Alex and Becky were walking through the lobby which I would be cool with if they weren't _holding hands_! I clenched my fists as I watched them walk over to the elevator, laughing together.

I couldn't believe it! I knew he liked Becky, I _knew it_! And that whole 'College guy' story he'd fed me was a lie because he was too scared to admit they had feelings for each other. I can't believe they would do this behind my back! I thought they were my friends! Well, looks like they've lost that title.


	22. Chapter 22

**I apologise in advance for the poor quality of this chapter, its rushed and kinda messy but i just had to post something seeing as i haven't updated this story in what feels like years! Hopefully i'll be updating more seeing as there's no interference from school, if i don't i'm really sorry! :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Zack<strong>

"Hey Zack!" a voice called out and I turned, my blood instantly boiling when I laid eyes on Alex Riley. "I've been looking all over for you man, where've you been the past few days?" he asked as he reached me, referring to all the times I'd managed to avoid him. I'd been successful so far, I guess I was easier to track in an arena though; there were only so many places you could go.

"I've been around." I said bluntly, hoping he would leave but at the same time knowing he wouldn't.

"Everything ok man?" he asked, putting a hand on my arm and I clenched a fist, which caused Alex to frown. "Dude, what's up?" he asked stepping back slightly and I chuckled darkly.

"You really wanna know?" I asked and he nodded.

"Of course man, am I not your main Broski or whatever you call me these days?"

"Actually Alex, no you're not my main Broski, so why don't you run along and go out on another one of those secret dates you've been having behind my back." I said coldly and Alex's mouth dropped in shock. "Yeah that's right." I said and he shook his head.

"Look you don't understand w-"

"No I understand it perfectly: You like her, she likes you. Just tell me one thing Alex, how could you? You're my best friend; best friends tell each other these things." I said bitterly before turning to leave, I'd had enough of him.

"Zack listen!" he cried, grabbing my wrist, anger boiled inside of me and I turned, sending one of my clenched fists into his face. Alex stumbled back, a hand clutching his nose and his mouth wide open in shock. I sent him a shrug before heading down the hall as quickly as I could, when I looked back I saw Riley with a bloody nose standing with Alicia Fox. I smiled at the damage I'd caused and turned my attention back to the empty corridor I was headed down.

* * *

><p><strong>Alex<strong>

"Ohmygoshareyouok?" Alicia asked, her words mixing into one as she tipped my head back to examine my nose.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said bitterly, thinking of how Zack didn't even take the time to think, just threw the punch and walked off. I couldn't believe he'd found out, I thought Becky and I had been careful. I pushed Alicia off me and sighed, I guess we hadn't been as careful as we'd thought.

"What the hell was that about?" Alicia asked, pulling me back into the real world.

"He knows." I muttered and Alicia's mouth dropped.

"How?"

"Beats me." I said with a shrug although I had a feeling it had something to do with a blonde, it made sense to me. Becky told me Barbie was going to see Zack and tell him to back off and now this happens. "I think somebody blabbed." I said and Alicia frowned before shaking her head, instantly knowing who I was accusing.

"Oh hell no!" Alicia said and I folded my arms across my chest.

"It makes sense Leesh, she went to talk to him and now he knows."

"Barbie wouldn't do that Alex, I know her." Alicia argued shaking her head again.

"Then how do you explain this?" I asked, gesturing to my nose and she shrugged.

"Maybe he saw you together, did you even consider that?" she asked and I shook my head sheepishly. "Exactly, so instead of jumping to conclusions think of the other possibilities." She said sharply before turning to leave.

"Hey, where are you going?" I asked grabbing her wrist and she turned to look at me.

"I'm going to talk to Becky and you're going to see the medics, don't you have a match tonight?" she asked before ripping her wrist from my grip and heading off. I sighed and followed her order, my mind still pondering Barbie's innocence.

* * *

><p><strong>Becky<strong>

"What?" I asked, I couldn't believe the words that had just poured out of Alicia's mouth. "But, how did he find out?" I asked and Alicia shrugged before biting her lip.

"Alex thinks Barbie told." I shook my head; Barbie wouldn't do that to me. Would she?

"Barbie wouldn't do that right?" I asked and Alicia gave me a sad smile.

"That's what I said but I think Alex is convinced its her." She said. "Apparently it all fits in, she went to talk to Zack and now he knows." She said with a small shrug and I nodded, that did make sense but it couldn't be Barbie, she was my friend! I sighed, why was this all happening now? Alicia wrapped an arm around me and gave me a small squeeze. "I doubt Barbie would do this, she knows how happy you are with him."

"But it makes sense Leesh." I said, praying it wasn't true.

"I know it does." Alicia said softly. "But everyone is innocent until proven guilty, maybe he saw you together." She suggested and I shrugged.

"We were so careful." I said and Alicia gave me a small smile.

"Maybe you weren't careful enough." She said and I nodded, that was the story I wanted to believe, I refused to believe that Barbie would do this to me even if it made sense. I nodded and Alicia gave me another squeeze. "Want me to find her?" she asked softly and I nodded.

"Sure, that'd be great." I said and she nodded before heading off.

"Hey Becky, you ready to shoot that interview with Punk?" a crew member asked me and I plastered a fake smile on my face.

"Sure, let's do this." I hoped doing this interview would take my mind off Barbie for a few minutes, just hoped I didn't screw up.

"Hey, Becky is it?" Punk said as he arrived, the WWE Championship thrown over his shoulder and friendly smile on his face as he extended a hand towards me.

"It's nice to finally meet you in the flesh." I said and his smile grew.

"Same to you, I heard you kicked up quite a fuss a few weeks back." He said, and I nodded.

"Don't remind me." I said and he chuckled lightly.

"Ok guys you ready to do this?" the cameraman asked and we both nodded.

* * *

><p>"Hey Alicia told me to come see you." a voice said behind me after we'd finished and I turned, biting my lip. "What's up?" Barbie asked, instantly knowing that something was wrong.<p>

"Zack knows." I whispered and Barbie gasped.

"Ohmygosh! How did he find out?" she asked and I shook my head.

"You tell me!" I said and she frowned at me.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked and I sighed, running a hand through my hair.

"Don't you think this is a little too coincidental Barbie? You go to talk with him and then he magically knows about us?" she took a step back, a mixture of shock and hurt written across her face.

"I did what I said I would! I told him to leave you alone! You know I wouldn't do this to you Becks!" she said, sounding extremely upset and I bit my lip, this wasn't exactly how I wanted things to go.

"Look me in the eye and tell me you didn't tell him."

"What?" she shrieked. "You don't believe me?" she asked and I sighed.

"Barbie, I just wanna know."

"Fine!" she said with a huff before looking into my eyes. "I didn't tell Zack about you and Alex." She said rather bitterly and I nodded. "Happy now?" she asked coldly before heading off the corridor.

"Barbie!" I called, I wanted to apologise, I'd come across really harsh and that what not what I'd wanted. Barbie turned to look at me but shook her head, I sighed, I'd upset her.

* * *

><p>Instead of meeting Barbie and Eve at the women's locker room after the show I went looking for Alex, I wanted to tell him that Barbie hadn't done anything and that we probably hadn't been as careful as we'd thought. As I headed into catering to look for him I heard Barbie.<p>

"What is with you two?" she yelled and I saw she was talking to Alex, I closed my eyes, I'd got here too late. "I didn't do it ok! I would never do something like that!"

"How can I trust you Barbie?" Alex asked and I slapped a hand to my forehead, why did he have to ask that of all questions?

"You can't trust one of your own friends?" she cried and I opened my eyes to see Alex sigh. "Fine, I see how it is. You know I thought you and Becky were my friends and by that I mean people who would stick by me no matter what. Guess I was wrong huh?" she said before heading my way, she shot me a glare and barged past me.

"Barbie!" I called but she just ignored me, continuing to head down the corridor, I sighed and wondered how I could make it up to her. Arms wrapped themselves around my waist and a gentle kiss was placed on my temple.

"You ok?" Alex whispered in my ear and I nodded.

"I guess." I said resting my hands on top of his.

"I'm sorry for ruining things with you and Barbie." He said softly and I shook my head.

"You didn't, I did that. I spoke to her earlier and upset her."

"So I gave her that final push?" he asked and I shrugged.

"Maybe."

"So why exactly are you here?" he asked turning me around. "I thought you had to meet Eve after the shows?"

"I do but I came to tell you that Barbie's innocent."

"Oh." He said before looking down at the floor. "If I'd have known."

"That's exactly the point, you didn't know. Don't beat yourself up about this." I said, patting his cheek with my hand. "I should've got here sooner."

"Its fine Becky, I'm sure you two will be able to work it out." Alex said softly, tucking a loose curl behind my ear.

"I hope so." I said before he pulled me into a hug.

* * *

><p><strong>Zack<strong>

"I'm sorry but what do I have to do with all of this?" Eve asked and the head of creative smiled.

"We don't want to totally recreate what happened between your sister, Alex and Zack we just want to turn a situation that happened into a storyline." He said and Eve folded her arms across her chest.

"So where do I come into this?" Eve asked and I sighed, it was perfectly simple to me. In this storyline Eve would be Becky, John Cena would be Alex the only thing that hadn't actually happened was Kane pestering the two of us.

"You'll be my Becky." I said, I just wanted to go back to the hotel and sleep; I wasn't in the mood for this.

"So where does Kane come into this?" she asked and the members of creative gave her tired smiles.

"Just give us the damn scripts and she'll work it out herself." I said, slamming my palms on the table and taking everyone by surprise.

"Yeah." Eve said pursing her lips. "What he said." she said curtly and creative nodded.

"We'll talk to you more about the arrangements next week." Creative said and I stood, wanting to run out of the doors but I knew I couldn't.

"What's up with you?" Eve asked as we left the conference room.

"Oh you know what's up with me." I snapped and she rolled her eyes. "How would you feel if this happened to you huh? Not only have I just found out my best friend is dating the girl I like but now they've decided to make a storyline with it?" I yelled and she frowned at me.

"Ok I get it." She said. "But there's no need to shout about it, be thankful you're actually getting any storylines at all." She said before speeding off. I was glad she was gone, she'd been irritating me through the whole meeting and obviously she looked a lot like Becky.


	23. Chapter 23

**So i've finally updated, yay! I don't really know where this story is going any more so apologies for this chapter if it's all over the place! If you have any ideas feel free to leave a review and i might just use them :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Becky<strong>

As I headed towards the Divas locker room I saw a familiar brunette and blonde who were having what looked like a discussion. However as soon as I reached the pair the conversation ended, I sighed and looked over at Barbie who instantly turned away.

"So, you ready to go?" Eve asked me and all I could do was nod, I didn't feel like talking, especially seeing as I had been their topic of discussion, that much I was sure of.

We headed down the corridor in silence and I glanced over at Eve, sensing her desperation for things to be normal again. She met my gaze and sighed before shaking her head sadly. "So I've been put in a storyline with Zack." she said eventually to break the silence and Barbie nodded.

"Sounds interesting." she said. "What's it about?" she asked, and I frowned, from her tone of voice it sounded like she already knew. I glanced towards Eve who was in the middle of shooting Barbie a look, I pretended I hadn't noticed and carried on walking.

"He basically chases after me and I'm not interested." Eve said eventually with a shrug.

"That sounds fun." I said even though it didn't, it sounded too familiar for my liking.

"And what else happens?" Barbie asked, in that sickly sweet tone of voice causing Eve to send her another look. "I'm just curious, I'm interested in my best friend's new storyline." She said and I couldn't help but notice she put emphasis on the word 'friend'.

"Yeah what happens?" I asked, wanting to know what the big fuss was about and Eve sighed.

"We get attacked and harassed by Kane because Zack's best friend is John Cena and…" she trailed off and Barbie smiled.

"And?"

"You know what, why don't you just tell her? I'm sick of this stupid game you're playing." Eve growled before storming off in front of us, Barbie looked slightly shocked and I smirked at her.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who lost a friend over something stupid today." I said with a shrug before jogging after my sister. "Eve wait!" I called and she seemed to slow down at the sound of my voice. "What's the deal with the storyline?" I asked when I finally caught up with her and she shook her head.

"It's basically like your current situation with Zack and Alex, just with attacks from Kane and John doesn't want me in the end." She said with a small shrug and I sighed, I should've known this would be made a storyline once everyone found out. "It wasn't my idea I swear, creative just-"

"I know, I know." I said cutting her off and she gave me a small smile.

"Good," she said softly. "Now about you and Barbie…" she said, sending a glance towards the blonde who was looking slightly sorry for herself.

"I don't think it's gonna work." I said sadly. "I've been a real jerk, nothing I say or do will change that." I said with a shrug and she smiled.

"Well you've gotten over an Alex thing before, I'm sure you can do it again." She said and I shook my head.

"Exactly, two fallouts over a guy." I said before sighing. "Maybe I shouldn't see Alex." I said sadly, realising this could never work out, arguing with my friends over a guy was not what I wanted to do.

"I thought you guys were crazy about each other though?" Eve asked and I nodded.

"But I can't keep having fights with my friends over a guy, it's not right." I said and she nodded.

"Well do what you think is best." She said softly as we slowly started to approach the rental, I nodded and ran a hand through my hair, this was gonna be hard.

* * *

><p><strong>Alex<strong>

"What do you want?" Zack asked bitterly as he opened the door to his hotel room and I sighed.

"I want to talk." I said and he shook his head.

"We've got nothing to talk about." He said, going to close the door but I slammed my hand against it and forced it back open, which wasn't an easy task.

"We have." I argued as I forced my way into his room.

"Do you want another bloody nose? Get the hell out of my room!" Zack yelled, moving to shove me but I blocked his advances, shoving him instead.

"You need to let me explain." I cried, slamming the door shut with my foot and shoving him further into his room.

"There's nothing for you to explain!" he yelled right back and I shook my head.

"I'm sorry man." I said and he frowned. "I really am, but you gotta hear me out and see why I, we, did what we did." I said and he shook his head.

"I know why you did it you-"

"No you don't." I said, cutting him off and he sighed.

"Fine, have a seat why don't you?" he said coldly going into the lounge and taking a seat, I went and joined him.

"Listen, like you, I _really _liked Becky and I guess she really liked me too." I said, unable to stop the goofy smile that appeared on my face. "And on your first date we kinda had a moment, I'm sorry, I don't know what happened." I said with a shrug, seeing his eyes narrow.

"So that's when it started?" he asked, sounding hurt and furious all at once.

"No, no." I said shaking my head. "I wouldn't do that to you." I said and he raised an eyebrow. "You know what I mean, any way it all started after I saved her from Mike that time at the arena. We uh, we kinda kissed." His jaw dropped and I swear his eyebrows nearly hit his hairline but I continued before he could say anything. "Those dates you found out about, they weren't real dates." I said and he cocked his head to the side, looking confused. "After the kiss Becky decided she wanted us to go on trial dates, to test me."

"To test you?"

"She saw that chick Stacey leave my hotel room, so she wanted to know if she could trust me." I said and he nodded. "I didn't tell you about it because I honestly didn't know if we were actually gonna get together, but I swear if we did become a couple I was going to tell you." I said and he nodded.

"Whatever man." He said, waving my words away. "I should've known I couldn't compare to you, I saw the way she looked at you, I didn't stand a chance."

"It was worth a try though wasn't it?" I asked and he nodded.

"Look man, thanks for explaining. I'm sorry for busting your nose." He said rather reluctantly.

"I'm sorry for seeing the girl you liked behind your back."

"I'm still annoyed with you, you know that right?" he asked and I nodded. "You've gotta earn my trust again if you want us to be friends again." I nodded again.

"Of course, I'll-" my phone going off cut me off and I pulled it out to see a text from Becky.

**We need to talk, where are you? x **

"I'll do my best." I finished before standing. "I um, I gotta go." I said and he nodded.

"Becky?" he asked and I nodded.

"Yeah," I said, stopping myself from adding that things didn't look too great, texts saying that never ended well.

"Go to her man." Zack said with and nod and I smiled.

"See ya." I said before sending a quick reply to Becky and heading out of his room.


	24. Chapter 24

******I'm back! I had a sudden brain wave today and finally managed to finish this chapter for you guys! I think i know where i want this story to go but feel free to PM me or write a review if you have any suggestions or stuff you wanna see! So just a warning this chapter is kinda sad but this had to happen i'm afraid, its for the best, i promise!**

* * *

><p><strong>Alex<strong>

I'd only just sat down when there was a knock at my door I stood and went to get it, opening the door to find a sad looking Becky staring back at me.

"Hey," I said softly and she nodded, stepping into the room without a hug or a kiss, and I knew this wasn't going to be a good chat. "What's wrong?" I asked, closing the door and she shook her head and took a seat on the couch.

"About us," she said so quietly I struggled to hear her.

"What?" I asked, sitting down next to her and she tucked some hair behind her ear.

"Look about us," she tried again, her voice shaking and I sighed.

"What about us?" I asked, knowing where this was going.

"I just…" she trailed off as tears welled up in her eyes. "This is the second fight I've had with Barbie over you and I just… I can't do it!" she sobbed, a tear slipping down her cheek.

"Can't do what?" I asked, even though I knew exactly what she was on about.

"Don't play dumb Alex." She pleaded and I sighed.

"You can't be serious Becks, you guys will work it out." I said and she shook her head.

"Eventually, yeah we will but Alex how long will it be until something else like this happens?" she asked and I shook my head. "I can't keep having fights like this; I can't keep risking losing my friends over a guy."

"I thought we had something special." I said sadly, feeling tears well up in my eyes too.

"We do, we do." She said, taking my hands and nodding. "But it's just not working out." She said, releasing my hands to wipe at a few more tears that were slipping down her cheeks.

"Well can't we try and work this out?" I asked and she shook her head.

"I'm sorry Alex." She whispered, shaking her head. "I should…"

"No!" I cried, cutting her off and grabbing her wrist in a vain attempt to stop this from happening. "Please Becks, we can work through this!" I pleaded and she sighed.

"Alex please, don't you think this is hard on me too?" she asked, wiping at her eyes and I sighed, I didn't want to see her like this but equally I didn't want to lose her when things had only just begun.

"Then don't do it." I begged, standing up in front of her. "Things will work out with you and Barbie, I promise, you've just gotta trust me." I pleaded and she shook her head.

"Alex," She whispered and I brushed some hair from her face.

"I'll do it, I'll fix it, there's gotta be a way."

"I wish there was," she whispered softly. "But there isn't." I looked down at the floor, this couldn't be happening. "It kills me to say this Alex but its over." She removed her hand from my grip and practically ran out of the room, I watched her go, wiping at a tear that had slowly made its way down my cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>Zack<strong>

I heard a door shut followed by quiet sobs and I knew something bad must have happened between Alex and Becky. I slowly stood and headed to my door, looking out the peep hole to see Becky, wiping at her eyes as she slowly moved down the hall.

"Hey," I said softly opening the door and she stared at me.

"What do you want?" she asked and I sighed.

"I heard you crying, what's up?" I asked and she sighed, running a hand through her perfectly curled hair.

"I broke up with Alex." She said softly and my jaw dropped.

"But I thought-" she raised a hand and shook her head.

"Me too." She said and I frowned, stepping out into the hallway.

"What happened?" I asked and she sighed.

"Barbie and I kept having fights over him, I can't, I can't lose one of my best friends over a guy." She said, wiping at her eyes and I nodded before pulling her into a hug.

"Tough break up huh?" I asked and she nodded. "Wasn't there any way of you guys working it out?" I asked and she shook her head.

"I know Barbie and I would be able to get over our current fight but it just kept happening and it was bound to happen again." She said with a shrug and I kissed the top of her head lightly.

"Well if it's meant to be one day you guys will work it out." I said, even though it killed me to see them together I knew that they both really liked each other, and besides Alex needed a nice girl in his life.

"You think so?" she asked looking up at me, her hazel eyes filled with hope and I nodded.

"I know so." I said softly and she buried her head back in my chest.

"Thank you." she whispered before looking back up at me. "I am sorry you know." She said and I nodded.

"I know, I totally get it." I said and she gave me a small smile.

"Good." She said before pulling away from our hug. "Thanks for this." She said and I smiled.

"Any time." I said before watching her head down the hallway and I sighed happily, even if she had been upset it had been nice to just hold her in my arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Becky<strong>

"So you really did it huh?" Eve asked softly as I trudged through the door to our hotel room and I just nodded, even though Zack had cheered me up with his little 'if it's meant to be' speech I still wasn't up for talking about it, especially with my sister. "Oh honey come here." She said, gesturing for a hug and I sighed, practically falling into her arms.

"Did I do the right thing?" I mumbled after a few minutes of silence and Eve pulled away from the hug and shrugged.

"Maybe," she said and I sighed. "I know it's hard," she said, tucking some hair behind my ear. "But it will get better." She promised before pulling me into another hug. "Now I hear there's a store around here somewhere, want some ice cream?" she asked and I nodded.

"You bet." I said and she pulled away with a smile on her face.

"I'll go get it, be right back." She said, jogging into her room and I smiled, heading over to the couch and throwing myself on it. The last I heard from Eve was a "Bye!" followed by the door shutting.

* * *

><p>A knocking on the door interrupted my channel surfing and I wondered if Eve had forgotten her key card but when I opened the door I found the blonde bombshell standing in the hallway.<p>

"Hi," she said sheepishly, nervously skipping from foot to foot and I sighed.

"If you're looking for Eve she's gone out, she'll be back soon though." I said, going to close the door but she stopped me.

"I'm not here for Eve." She protested and I raised an eyebrow.

"Then why are you here because I'm really not in the mood to have you give me a speech on what makes a good friend." I said dryly and she sighed, tucking some hair behind her ear.

"Zack told me about what you did." She whispered and I frowned, unsure if I'd heard her correctly.

"It had to be done." I said with a shrug, praying that I didn't start crying again and Barbie sighed.

"This is all my fault." She said sounding guilty and I sighed.

"No its not," I snapped and she stared at me, taken aback. "Its mine and, and… And Alex's, if we'd have just come straight out with it none of this would have happened." I said and she nodded.

"I guess but I still feel bad, I was a jerk to both of you, especially you." she said. "And now I've had time to think about it, I can see where you guys were coming from." She wrung her hands nervously before looking me in the eye. "I know this isn't under the best circumstances," she said, shaking her head. "But I'm really sorry." I nodded and she gave me a small smile.

"Its fine," I said, sure this situation did make the apology seem totally forced but I knew with Barbie it was real. "I was a jerk too."

"You had the perfect reason though." She said and I sent her a small smile.

"Don't start." I warned her playfully and she smiled.

"I'm glad we cleared this up." She said and I nodded, feeling glad about the situation but found myself thinking about what Alex had said about us working it out and suddenly my happiness was replaced by guilt. "What's up?" Barbie asked, obviously seeing the tears fill my eyes and I shook my head.

"Alex said we'd be able to work it out." I said, gesturing between the two of us. "But I still went through with it." I said, wiping at a tear that had escaped my eyes and Barbie pulled me into a hug.

"I wish I'd realized my mistake sooner." Barbie said guiltily and I shook my head.

"It's not your fault Barbs, I did what I thought was best, this is all me." I said and Barbie didn't say another word, she just held me for a while before pulling away.

"Maybe a break is for the best," she said quietly. "I mean you never really had a proper break." She shrugged. "If it's meant to be, it'll work out Becky." She said repeating Zack's words and I nodded, hoping that both of them were right.


	25. Chapter 25

**Sorry for the long wait guys, i've been busy preparing for my German speaking and writing exams so spent most of my time on that. However i managed to spend some time writing in English for a change and well, this happened :) It's short and its rushed and i apologise for that but i hope you enjoy this chapter despite that!**

* * *

><p><strong>Zack<strong>

"Man up Riley," I said to Alex as we sat in a coffee shop, over the past few weeks the guy had been a mess but despite this he'd tried everything to regain my trust, things were better between us now. "All you have to do is tell her." I was much closer to Becky than I was with Alex now, she was like a sister to me and somehow those feelings I'd previously had for her had gone. I know! I couldn't work it out either.

I knew Becky wanted to get back with him, but the thought of telling him made her feel physically sick, which was why I was trying to get Alex to talk to her.

"Easier said than done." Alex replied, taking a sip of coffee and I rolled my eyes.

"If I could tell her how I felt so can you." I said and he shook his head.

"That was easy for you though, you were getting with her, not getting back with her." He said. "Besides I doubt she'd even take me back I've seen her and Kofi." He said bitterly and I stared at him.

"They're just friends." I said for around the fiftieth time. "Just like you and Isabel." Isabel had joined around two weeks after Alex and Becky's break up, she was a little shorter than Becky and had _the _mostadorable British accent ever.

"Yeah right." He said and I reached over and slapped his arm. "Hey!" he cried and I smirked.

"Serves you right." I said and he glared at me. "Maybe if you talk to her you can find out whats going on with her and Kofi."

"I'd rather not thanks." He said. "Now can we change the subject, I'm depressed enough as it is."

"Fine." I said, getting them back together wasn't as easy as I'd originally thought.

* * *

><p><strong>~x Monday Night Raw! ~x<strong>

**Becky**

I watched as Alex laughed with Isabel and I sighed wishing it was me.

"Hey, stop torturing yourself." A soft voice said behind me and I turned to see Zack, since his storyline with Eve we'd become pretty close friends and I could tell that was how he wanted things to stay.

"I thought Barbie and Eve told her the situation with us." I whined as he pulled me into a hug and Zack sighed. Isabel had debuted a few weeks ago and had joined our little posse and I was sure Barbie and Eve would've briefed her on the situation with me and Alex. It looked like she hadn't taken the hint though.

"I'm sure they're just friends." Zack said and I looked up at him, an eyebrow raised. "Oh c'mon, do you really think he'd move on from you?" he said asked.

"You managed to." I said and he chuckled.

"Yeah I did, but it wasn't easy. Besides we're friends now, I kinda had to move on for this to work." He said softly and I nodded, looking back over at Alex and Isabel and sighing.

"Why did I do this to myself?" I asked, burying my head in his chest and he kissed the top of my head.

"Like I said, if it's meant to be it'll work out."

"And if it's not meant to be I get to moonsault you, right?" I asked and he chuckled.

"I suppose it's better than you killing me." He said and I smiled. "Now shouldn't you be somewhere else? The shows gonna start soon." He reminded me and I groaned.

"Fine." I said, pulling away from the hug.

"Good girl." He said with a smile and I chuckled, shaking my head as I walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Alex<strong>

"Alex!" a British voice said and I turned my attention back to the brunette girl in front of me.

"Sorry, what?" I asked, my cheeks flushing and she smiled.

"If you're so hung up on her why don't you talk to her?" Isabel asked, playing with one of the purple streaks in her hair.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said, trying to sound confused but failing.

"Come on Riley!" she said, shoving me lightly. "You were out for like five minutes staring at her." She said referring to Becky.

"So, you do that all the time." I said. "How many times have I caught you staring at Ryder?" I asked and she flushed as I mentioned her little crush on the 'Woo, Woo, Woo kid'.

"At least I don't zone out." She argued, her eyes wandering over to Zack before coming back to me. "Tell you what," she said a grin spreading across her lips. "If I talk to Zack, will you talk to Becky?" she asked and I chuckled knowing what she was planning.

"Nope I'm not falling for that." I said and she sighed.

"From what Barbie and Eve have told me she's waiting for you, and trust me," She said softly, resting a hand on my arm. "She's not gonna wait forever." She sent me a small smile before walking over to Zack, I shook my head, a smile on my face. I knew what she was trying to do but I wasn't going to talk to Becky, she seemed happier without me in her life.

* * *

><p><strong>Zack<strong>

"Hey Zack," Isabel said with a smile which I returned.

"Hey Izz." I said and I swear I saw her smile grow but I wasn't too sure.

"Will you help me with something?" she asked, her blue eyes flicking over to Alex and I sighed.

"Sure." I said nervously, hoping she didn't want help with what I thought she would.

"You're friends with Alex right?" she said sweetly and I nodded slowly. "Well I'm worried about him." She said and I frowned.

"Why?" I asked and she sighed.

"He's so hung up on Becky but refuses to talk to her." She said and I couldn't help but let a small smile show. "And I know Becky's way too shy to make the first move, so will you help me?" she asked and I nodded.

"Of course." I said, a huge grin on my face now. "But it won't be easy; all of my previous plans have failed." She shrugged.

"That's ok," she said. "My plan probably won't work either, it needs perfect timing, something Alex doesn't have." She said, biting her lip and I nodded. "But I'm hoping you could help me with that." she smiled up and me and I nodded.

"Sure, just tell me what you need me to do and I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks Zack!" she beamed. "Now what you have to do is…"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm evil for ending it like this but it had to be done! I'll try and update as quickly as i can for you guys! Bye for now, and see you at my next update! :) <strong>


	26. Chapter 26

**So i had some more spare time and this chapter happened :) Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Zack<strong>

As I waited outside the locker room for Alex my phone started to vibrate, I pulled it out of my pocket and saw it was from Izzy and I smiled, we'd exchanged numbers for part of the plan although she'd seemed pretty eager for me to have her number. If I didn't know any better I'd think she had a crush on me. I put in one of my earphones and answered the call.

"Do you have Alex with you?" she asked and I sighed.

"He should be out any minute now." I told her, glancing nervously at the door.

"He better hurry up."

"I'll force him out if I have to, don't worry." I assured her. "Are you with Becky?"

"Not yet, I wanted to wait until you were definitely with Alex." She said quietly and I frowned, why was she whispering?

"If you're not with Becky then why are you whispering?" I asked her and I heard her laugh, like her accent it was plain adorable.

"I'm round the corner to the green room, I don't want her to hear me."

"Oh because you have the loudest voice in the world." I teased, even talking to you one to one the girl was pretty quiet, I wondered if a drunken Izzy was much louder.

"True, but I wouldn't wanna steal your title." She said with a small giggle and I chuckled, she was certainly quick when it came to wit. I was about to reply when the locker room door opened and Alex stepped out.

"I'm ready." He said and I nodded.

"Certainly took your time." I said, hoping Izzy would realise that I was talking to Alex.

"Ok, start heading for the green room." She said and I nodded.

"What are you listening to?" Alex asked thinking my nodding was to my music and I just blurted out the first artist that came to mind.

"Justin Bieber." Alex chuckled and I heard Izzy chuckle on the other end of the phone, we were keeping the call going so that I knew where her conversation was going with Becky. We had to be close to the green room at a certain point.

"Hey, I um, think I left something in the green room earlier, will you come with and help me look for it?" I asked, scratching at the back of my neck, I really hoped this would work. The plan was for me and Alex to walk into the green room when Becky was confessing her _'Undying love'_ for him, to do this Izzy would keep the call going so I could hear the conversation but have mine and Alex's conversation on the lowest volume so that Becky wouldn't be able to hear us. The girl was pretty smart to have thought of this all by herself.

"Yeah, sure." Alex said with a smile. "Leave your Bieber doll in there?"

"Man shut up!" I said, shoving him lightly and he smirked.

"Hey you are obsessed with him." He said and I shook my head, this was gonna be a painful trip.

* * *

><p><strong>Becky<strong>

"Hey Isabel." I said, trying not to be bitter as she entered the green room. "What's up?" she told me she wanted to talk to me about something, I had a feeling it was to do with Alex.

"How you doing?" she asked, scuffling one converse covered shoe along the ground in front of her and I knew something was up.

"Fine, what about you?" I asked her, totally failing at sounding natural.

"I have a problem that I think you can help me with." She said, looking up at me and twirling a purple curl around her finger, I sighed, this was definitely about Alex. I could see it in those big blue eyes.

"What's the problem?"

"Well there's this guy I like, but I don't know how to get his attention without looking desperate." She said, her cheeks flushing and I put on a fake smile and tried my best to calm down, it wasn't her fault, it was mine for letting him go.

"Who's the lucky guy?" I asked her and she smiled, a far away look in her eyes.

"I know it's pretty silly," she said with a nervous laugh. "But its Zack." My eyes widened and I stared at her, she couldn't be serious could she?

"Seriously?" I asked, not needing to pretend to sound surprised and little Izzy went bright red.

"Yeah." She said softly and I smiled.

"It's not silly," I said, I knew she was telling the truth, no one would go that red in a matter of seconds if they were lying about who they had a crush on. "It's cute." I said with a small smile and she shrugged. "So why do you want my help?" I asked, coming back to her question, I didn't quite understand why she came to me for advice but I'd try my best to help her.

"Well you're close with him, you know what he likes."

"I think just about everyone knows what he likes." I said with a small chuckled and she nodded, her smile growing.

"Ok, so what do you think I should do?" she asked and I smiled.

"He's a pretty caring guy, why don't you just tell him?" I suggested. "See how things go from there." I shrugged, it would be nice for Zack to have a nice girlfriend and looking at her I thought Izzy fit the bill quite nicely.

"Ok." She said with a nod.

"Anything else?"

"About you and Alex…" she said slowly and I let out a sigh. "He's still head over heels for you," she said, turning to look behind her at the door before turning back to me. "And its clear you feel the same way about him, why don't you just tell him."

"I can't," I said, shaking my head. "I, I ended it, it would be too hard to tell him I want him back." Izzy gave me a sympathetic smile.

"He's a pretty caring guy, why don't you just tell him?" She said, repeating my words of advice and I chuckled lightly.

"Its not that easy Izz, how do you tell someone you've broken up with that you're still madly in love with them and hate every second that you're not with them, or in their arms?" The door, which hadn't been shut all the way suddenly burst open to reveal Alex, and I took a step back, turning to Izzy who had the biggest grin on her face.

"Like this." Alex said breathlessly, rushing over to me and cupping my face and crushing his lips against mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Zack<strong>

I grinned stupidly at the sight of Alex and Becky together before gesturing for Izzy to come join me in the hallway. I couldn't believe it had actually worked, but before we could celebrate there was one little thing I needed to clear up.

"I can't believe that worked!" Izzy said happily, pulling me into a hug. "Thank you so much!" she said before pulling away and smiling up at me, her blue eyes twinkling brightly.

"Yeah," I said softly and she frowned at me.

"What's up?" she asked and I smiled.

"Were you telling the truth back there?" I asked and she stared at me before her eyes widened and her cheeks went scarlet.

"Um, what part do you mean?" she asked nervously, looking at her feet which she was scuffling along the ground.

"You know what part I mean." I said softly, lifting up her chin so she was looking at me and even though I didn't think it possible her cheeks went a darker shade of red.

"Maybe…" she whispered, unable to meet my eyes.

"Can you give me a straight answer?" I asked. "You're killing me here girl." I said and she looked up at me, locking her blue eyes with mine and nodded.

"Yes, every word." She said softly before moving away from me. "I, um, I should get going, tell Eve and Barbie where Becky is." She said quickly, taking off down the corridor before I had the chance to catch her.

* * *

><p><strong>Alex<strong>

"You don't know how happy I was to hear those words come out of your mouth." I said, once we'd pulled away and Becky smiled before wrapping her arms around me and resting her head on my chest.

"I thought I'd lost you." she said quietly and I frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"Well until a few minutes ago I thought Izzy was after you." she said and I chuckled lightly.

"Even if she was, you wouldn't have lost me to her." I told her softly, kissing the top of her head. "But that English accent is adorable." I teased and she chuckled, knowing that I was joking.

"Everything about Izzy is adorable, you should have seen her face when she was talking about Zack."

"Trust me, I've seen that face many times." I assured her and she looked up at me with that smile that I love plastered on her face. "I'm sorry, for the thing with Barbie." I said softly and she shook her head.

"It was my fault too." She said. "I'm sorry for not listening to you, we did work it out in the end." She said with a sigh and I nodded.

"Yeah, I kinda noticed." I said with a small chuckle. "Now, will we be able to work everything out?" I asked her softly and she nodded.

"We kinda have to, I'm not happy without you." she said, a small blush gracing her cheeks and I grinned.

"I was hoping you'd say that." I said with a smile, before leaning down and brushing my lips with hers.


	27. Chapter 27

**I apologise for the sloppyness of the chapter but i wanted to shake things up a bit and this was the first thing that popped into my head! Sorry for the lateness of the update as well, there are too many exams coming my way D: stupid school, any way enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Becky<strong>

It had been a week since I got back with Alex and we'd agreed to take things slowly, which meant only seeing each other at the arena, for now any way. Besides we were more concerned about the Izzy-Zack situation.

Since confessing her feelings to him (Zack told me all about his plan with Izzy and what went down afterward) Izzy left Zack more confused than ever and no matter what we said or did Izzy refused to talk to him.

"Is he still moping?" Eve asked as we met up with Alex and a rather sad looking Zack Ryder in the parking lot of the latest arena.

"I'm not moping." Zack said defensively, in a tone that resembled one a sulking toddler would use.

"Try telling that to your face." Barbie said, slapping a hand against his cheek as the guys came over to us.

"Anything from Izzy?" I asked Alex as he laced our fingers together and he shook his head.

"All I got was she's too embarrassed, the same excuse as last time." he said sadly and I nodded. I couldn't help but feel sorry for both of them, I could totally see where Izzy was coming from but Zack was so confused about her, he told me that if he sees her and they talk he could probably finally make up his mind. That didn't like it was gonna happen.

"We'll find a way for you guys to talk," Barbie said cheerfully. "Hey, maybe Justin can help!" we all groaned at the mention of her new beau and she shot us all glares. "What, he could!" she protested. "He's not really part of our 'group'." Barbie said with a shrug and Zack wrapped an arm around her.

"Yeah, good idea Barb." he said softly and she sent me a grin as if to prove her point.

"So how's this plan of yours gonna work?" Alex asked and Barbie shrugged.

"I hadn't really thought that far ahead." she admitted before looking up at Zack. "Sorry." she said sheepishly and he shook his head.

"It's fine Barbie, don't worry about it. We're bound to bump into each other one way or another." he said, running his free hand through his hair.

"Ryder I think the only reason you need to talk to her is because you're besotted with her." Eve said with a small shrug. "I mean ever since she ran off after confessing her love to you, you've been depressed. Probably because you didn't get to tell her the same thing." Zack frowned at this for a few seconds before letting out a breath of air.

"I guess." he said with a shrug. "That accent is kinda hard to resist." he said with a faraway look in his eyes and I smiled, I was glad Zack was finally over me and that we could be friends without it being awkward.

"Aww, look at you," I teased and he shot me a small glare.

"Izzy, Izzy, where for art thou Izzy?" Alex said, throwing his free hand in the air while the rest of us struggled to hold in our laughter.

"You're really going there Riley, how many weeks did I have to buy you tubs of ice cream and chick flicks?" Zack said with a small grin and Alex let out a scoff.

"Now we really need to find Izzy, you guys would be soo cute together!" Barbie squealed, a huge grin on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Alex<strong>

"Look at him," I whispered in Becky's ear as I wrapped my arms around her waist, Barbie had told us that Izzy had a match tonight so Zack and I had headed for the gorilla position. "It's only been a week and he's mesmerized by her." I said with a small chuckle and Becky looked up at me.

"If I remember rightly it took you a day." she said with a smirk and I shrugged.

"That's different," I said, glancing over at Zack, whose eyes were glued to the screen. "That was love at first sight." I said with a grin, placing a kiss on one of her now scarlet cheeks.

"Guys," Zack said, turning his attention to us for a few seconds. "What do I say to her?" he asked and Becky moved her head to look at him properly.

"Well you managed to figure out what to say to me," I couldn't help but cringe hearing that, I still couldn't get over the fact I'd basically stolen Becky from Zack even if he had forgiven me.

"But this is different." he said with a sigh and I frowned.

"How is it?" I asked and he ran a hand through his hair.

"It's just," he glanced at the screen. "It just happened." he said with a shrug. "Like one minute she was just Izzy, ya know, and now she's like_ Izzy_." Becky let out a small giggle and he shot her a playful glare.

"Well what made her go from spunky sidekick to sexy heroine?" Becky asked, wiggling out of my grip to go over to him and he furrowed his eyebrows.

"I don't know," he said. "It was just the plan was going so well and I had a feeling she kinda liked me and then I heard her talking to you about me and I guess it just kinda hit me." he said before covering his face with his hands. "It makes me sounds like I'm using her 'cause she likes me."

"Well if that's how it happened." I said with a shrug.

"Maybe I just feel guilty." he said sadly and Becky slapped his chest with the back of her hand.

"If you felt guilty you wouldn't have spent the past week talking about her or stood here and watched her match for the past, what?" she looked at me and I shrugged. "10 minutes?"

"I don't know." he groaned, sliding his hands down his face and staring at her. "I need to see her." he said and as if on cue the familiar ringing of the bell came from the monitor.

"Perfect timing." I said, watching as Izzy had her hand raised by the ref while the Bellas mouthed off as they headed up the ramp.

"Oh God." Zack said, staring at the screen. "I don't know what I'm gonna say." he said and Becky put a hand on his arm.

"You'll be fine, where's the confident Woo, Woo, Woo kid gone?" she asked and he sent her a small smile. "Get into, um Broski mode." she said with a playful punch before heading back over to me.

Zack took a deep breath and turned to where the curtains were, ignoring the Bella twins who were walking past us and waiting for Izzy to arrive.

"Maybe I should go..." I said slowly as Izzy neared the curtains and Becky shook her head.

"No stay, he may need backup." she said and I chuckled lightly.

Izzy walked through the curtains and ran a hand through her hair before stopping dead in her tracks.

"Hi Izzy." Zack said softly and she stared at him like a deer caught in headlights. "I was thinking," he said, taking a few small steps towards her. "Maybe we could talk about things?" Izzy shook her head and side stepped Zack.

"I really wish I could but I have to meet someone." she said, focusing on something behind all of us. I turned and tensed when I saw Mike standing there with a smug smile on his face and my hands curled into fists. He sent Izzy a nod and turned down the corridor.

"You're not seriously going with him?" Zack asked, grabbing her wrist before she could avoid him.

"Yeah, he's a real piece of work Izz," Becky warned and I nodded.

"I'm a big girl, I can handle myself." she said shakily. "I'll be fine." she said, sounding less than confident before shaking herself out of Zack's grip and walking purposely down the corridor.

"Go after her." Becky said quietly and I nodded, sending a quick look at Zack and after a curt nod from him we headed down the corridor after her.

* * *

><p><strong>Zack<strong>

Alex and I slowed down as soon as we heard Izzy's voice.

"What do you want Mike?" she asked bitterly and I frowned, how did she know him? I looked at Alex but he just sent me a shrug.

"Oh come on Isabel, is that any way to treat an old friend?" I heard Mike say wickedly and I clenched my fists, he'd gone after Becky and now he was tormenting Izzy. "Besides if I recall you used to be all over me in OVW." I peeked round the corner to see Mike reach out to brush a stray curl from her face, Izzy however slapped his hand away and glared at him.

"That was then, now I wear contacts." she said with a smug smile and Mike chuckled darkly.

"I always loved your sense of humor Isabel." he said. "I mean that 'thing' you have for Ryder had me in stitches." he said putting quotation marks around the word thing and I gritted my teeth. "I mean come on, you had me and now you want Zack Ryder?" he let out a laugh and Izzy folded her arms across her chest.

The thought of Izzy and Mike as a couple made me feel sick and I suddenly realized maybe I wasn't just feeling guilty after all. Alex put a hand on my shoulder, he could probably sense my dislike to Mike having Izzy drool over him.

"Let's get straight to the point Michael, what do you want?" Izzy asked coldly and I widened my eyes, I never thought a voice so cutting would ever come out of Izzy's mouth, I looked over at Alex who was wearing a similar expression.

"Wow." he breathed and I nodded before turning back to Izzy and Mike.

"There's a lot of things I want sweetheart." he said, running his eyes over her and she let out a scoffing noise, I ground my teeth together, he was looking at her like she was a meal.

"Ok, what do you want with me?" she asked and he nodded.

"Well you see I do believe you owe me a favor." he said, walking around her. "A pretty big one if I'm not mistaken." Izzy sighed.

"What is it?" she asked and he smiled.

"Alex Riley." I felt Alex tense up next to me and I frowned at him, what did Mike want with- "I made him, and how did he repay me? We were like brothers you know," he said and I looked round the corner to see him pacing around Izzy. "I didn't want that storyline to happen, I liked having a friend there for moral support, but he didn't want that. He said I'd done all I could for him and it was best we parted ways." I frowned, what was so bad about that? "The sudden attention went to his head, he, he did the unthinkable!" I looked at Alex who just shrugged. "He slept with my girlfriend!" he spat and I turned to see Mike practically seething with rage, when I looked over at Alex however he looked confused as hell. "He needs to go back where he belongs; he should be where I am now, small air time and mass house show appearances. I mean who cares about the house shows?" he asked her and Izzy stared at him. "Or better yet become a has-been before he's even won some gold!" he said.

"You're insane." she said and he stared at her.

"I'm insane?" he asked followed up by a maniacal laugh. "Have you forgotten that little recording I have of you?" he asked her tauntingly, what the hell was he on about? It better not be a sex tape or I swear to God-

"You wouldn't." Izzy said sounding defeated and Mike laughed.

"I always get what I want Isabel," he said. "It's either your career, or Alex's." he said and Izzy sighed.

"You're crazy," she said. "How am I supposed to take down Alex?"

"Through his weak spot."

"No." Alex breathed, shaking his head and I instantly knew what was coming. I grabbed his arm and shook my head, now wasn't the time to go out guns blazing, that would only happened if he laid hands on her.

"Becky."

"No!" I heard Izzy yell. "You can't expect me to do that, even with your stupid tape, they're my friends." she let out a cry of pain and I instantly let go of Alex and flew round the corner to see Mike with a fistful of her hair wrenching her head back.

"I always get what I want." he growled as Alex and I marched towards him and he let out an irritated sigh as he caught sight of us. "Oh look, tweedle dum and dee are here, right on cue."

"Get the hell away from her." I demanded as Alex stepped beside me and Mike grinned.

"Or what?"

"Or we'll kick your ass into next year." Alex said. "And you know I'm capable of it." he said with a smirk, cracking his knuckles and Mike's smile faltered for a second before reappearing.

"You wouldn't dare, two against one, you'd both be suspended." he said and Alex shook his head.

"It's in the interest of someone defenseless." Alex said with a shrug.

"Oh yeah, she's totally defenseless. A WWE diva trained to fight." he said sarcastically and I took another step towards him.

"Let go of her Mizanin." I growled and he looked at both of us before sighing and slowly releasing her hair. She looked relieved and I slowly let the anger drain out of me, that quickly changed when he shoved her forward and took off.

I hadn't realized how quickly I'd moved until I found Izzy in my arms.

"Are you ok?" I asked, adjusting the catch into a hug and Izzy nodded.

"I'm fine." she said, looking up at me.

"What was that about?" Alex asked moving towards us and she sighed, pulling away from the hug and running a hand through her hair.

"Don't worry." she said, shaking her head and I frowned.

"Izzy, he could've done something much worse than tug your hair if we weren't here." I argued and she folded her arms across her chest and gave me an un-amused look.

"I didn't ask you guys to follow me." she said plainly and I sighed.

"We were worried about you."

"And if we hadn't have done what do you think would've happened, he wouldn't have let you go just out of the kindness of his heart." Alex said and Izzy sighed.

"I guess you're right." she said with a small shrug. "Thank you." she said rather reluctantly and I nodded.

"So um, can we know what that was about?" I asked, I was worried about her, he was using something against her and I needed to find out what it was and stop him from using it. Izzy shook her head.

"It's better if only Mike and I know." she said and Alex frowned but neither of us pressured her, I'd just have to find out another way.

"Well I have a match to get ready for." Alex said, clearly sensing the awkward atmosphere that was brewing. "You kids have fun." he said, sending me a look as he started to back away from us.

"Izzy," I said once he was out of earshot and she looked up at me expectantly. "Will you at least tell me what's going on?" I pleaded and she sighed, moving closer to me.

"Zack," she said softly, shaking her head. "I know what you're trying to do, but you don't have to look out for me." I frowned at her. "Yeah I like you, a lot," she added with a blush. "But just because you feel guilty doesn't mean you have to protect me, I'm fine." she said and I stared at her.

"I don't feel guilty," I said softly, taking one of her hands. "Just, just let me help you, please." I pleaded, I didn't know how or why it happened but this girl had become an important part of my life, I couldn't lose her, not after my sudden realization.

"Thank you for the offer," she whispered before reaching up and placing a kiss dangerously close to my lips. "But I got myself into this mess; I can get myself out of it." she said softly, the kiss had dazed me, allowing her to slip out of my grip.

"Wait!" I cried, stumbling forward and grabbing her wrist. "You can't just expect me to leave you to deal with this alone, not now." I said and she frowned.

"What do you mean, not now?" she asked and I sighed, running a hand through my hair.

"I um," I looked down the corridor in an attempt to think of a good way to tell her, the empty corridor was of no help. "You..." I let out a sigh, why was this miles harder than when I asked out Becky?

"Spit it out Ryder." she said and I sent her a sheepish smile.

"Sorry, I just, I can't concentrate with you looking at me like that." I said, knowing it was an extremely cringy thing to say but I didn't really care. Izzy frowned, confused for a second before she bit her lip and her cheeks were tainted with pink.

"What are you trying to say?" she asked and I smiled.

"You already know."

"I wanna hear you say it."

"I like you, a lot." I admitted with a small grin. "So let me help you?" I asked and she sighed.

"I don't, I don't know." she said and I frowned. "I did something stupid back when I was in OVW, and I don't want to lose you or anyone else." she said, with tears brimming in her eyes and I let go of her wrist and brushed the back of my hand against her cheek.

"You won't lose us, especially me." I said softly and she looked up at me with hope in her eyes. "It's better for you to tell us than for us to find out another way." I said with a small shrug and she nodded.

"Thank you." she whispered, pulling me into a hug and I nodded, kissing the top of her head. That wasn't exactly the way I'd wanted tonight to go, but it was a start.


	28. Chapter 28

**Hi again! Happy 2013! I am so very sorry that the updates are extremely slow, school is really kicking my ass at the moment! Again if this chapter is sloppy, i'm sorry, there's not really an excuse for it. Any way, so the mystery of the tape is revealed in this chapter and if it seems a bit weird it's because i took inspiration from Gossip Girl :') **

**Thanks to all my loyal reviewers, you guys are the best! **

* * *

><p><strong>Zack<strong>

"What happened Izz?" I asked her softly, I'd taken her to a green room and we were on the couch. She was snuggled up to me and I had to admit it was a nice feeling. She let out a small sigh and looked up at me.

"Sooner is better than later." she mumbled, more to herself than to me. "Please bear in mind that, that I was young and absolutely hammered. I didn't remember much of it, until I saw what was on Mike's bloody camera." her eyes moved to the floor as they filled with tears and I stroked her hair, trying to be comforting.

"Sorry to interrupt but um, why did he have a camera? It wasn't anything um..." she let out a small laugh and shook her head.

"Don't worry, it's not a sex tape." she said with a small smile and I let out a small breath of relief. "But I wish it was." she said with a sad sigh. "Please try not to freak out." she said softly, her blue eyes locking with mine and I nodded.

"Of course I won't freak out." I promised, hoping I'd be able to keep it.

"I um..." she sighed and looked away from me and gripped the shirt I'd quickly grabbed and pulled on, tightly. "I killed someone." my jaw shot down and as a reflex I moved as far away from as the couch and her arms would let me. She let out a small sigh and I ran a hand through my hair.

"You um, you killed someone?" I asked slowly and she nodded, letting go of me and moving away, like I had.

"Yeah." she said softly. "But I didn't mean it, I, I didn't know what I was doing." she protested.

"Because you were wasted?" I asked and she nodded.

"Exactly." She said with a sigh. "But it's no excuse for what I did." She said sadly, tears welling up in her blue eyes.

"What happened?" I asked, slowly moving back over to her and wrapping my arms around her.

"Mike and I went out clubbing with our friend Jeremy and a couple of people he brought along." She explained. "Eventually there were four of us, Mike, Jeremy and I and a guy called…" a tear slipped down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away. "Matthew," she said her voice cracking when she said his name and I began to stroke her hair in what I hoped was a comforting gesture. "Somewhere along the way Jeremy had picked up some drugs." I nodded, I could see where this was going. "Matthew totally freaked and to try and calm him down Jeremy took some, but Matthew was still freaking, threatening to call the police. So me and Jeremy forced him to take it." By now the tears were streaming down her face and I tried my best to comfort her but I could tell it wasn't working. "And well, he died." She finished sadly before burying her face in my chest.

"Why was Mike recording all of this?" I asked her once she appeared to have calmed down and she looked up at me and shrugged.

"I don't know." She said sounding exasperated. "But of course he ran as soon as Jeremy realized Matt was gone." She let out a small sigh. "The only thing I remembered before seeing the tape was Jeremy shouting, trying to get me to wipe all the surfaces and the door handle before shoving me out of the room." She said with a shrug. "That's why none of us were arrested." She looked up at me and I brushed some of hair from her face.

"Its Jeremy's fault more than yours." I tried convincing her. "He bought the drugs and you were intoxicated, you would've probably done anything in that situation." I said softly, finding it hard to look into her eyes because of how swollen they were from her crying. "And Mike, he's an idiot for not stopping it from happening." I said with a shrug.

"But what do I do now Zack?" she asked me desperately. "That tape cannot get out, but I also can't just attack Becky."

"We'll figure out a way Izz, I'm not having him hurt you." I said, although I knew just the mere mention of the tape had already done sufficient damage.

* * *

><p><strong>Becky<strong>

"Look I just want you to be careful ok?" Alex said to me and I sighed.

"You really think Isabel would hurt me?" I asked and he nodded, I let out a small snort and he shot me a glare.

"Rebecca I'm serious!" he said sternly and I frowned at his use of my full name. "Whatever he has on that tape controls Izzy's career! She's only just started, I don't think she wants to lose it all now." I stared at him.

"How the hell does Mike have something that important, he's an idiot."

"They knew each other at OVW." he said with a shrug and I stared at him.

"It's probably something stupid like a sex tape then," I said with a shrug. "Not exactly career ending." I drawled, Izzy wouldn't attack me to stop Mike releasing a sex tape, even though it would definitely be embarrassing for her it wasn't worth beating me up.

"She seems really frightened Becky; he's got a strong hold on her." Alex protested. "I can't risk it, you know I can't." he said, reaching out and tucking some hair behind my ear and I sighed.

"I know." I said, taking his hand that was now cupping my face. "Why don't I talk to her?" I suggested and Alex ran his free hand through his hair.

"At the moment I think she's still with Zack, but if you do talk to her I want Zack or I with you." he said and I rolled my eyes, I should've been expecting a request like that.

"Fine." I said bluntly, I really wanted it to just be a girl to girl conversation but it was obvious Alex wouldn't let that happen, I'd just have to cope with having a bodyguard just to talk one of my friends.


End file.
